Through My Eyes
by SakiKitty
Summary: Tales of Graces saw through the eyes of Hubert Oswell. See his point of view about things and specific people. There will be spoilers, considering i intend on completing the full game, along with my own content as well! So if you haven't finished the game, please Don't ruin it for yourself! And, as always, please review and enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

This is my story

A lot has happened in my life. Sometimes it feels like things always go from bad to worse but that's not always the case.

I suppose I'll start from the beginning. My name is Hubert Lhant. I am the youngest son of Aston and Kerri Lhant... or at least I was.

I have an older brother, Asbel, whom I got along very well with. He was the outgoing, brave and irresponsible older brother that any younger sibling could look up to. Going on adventures and making trouble for people even though he got scolded countless times. I, on the other hand, was much more reserved and behaved... although I did get into my own share of trouble at times. It was tough when your one of the sons of the Lord of Lhant. I thought my carefree happiness and youth would never end.

Once, Asbel and I even found a strange girl sleeping on Lhant Hill. Asbel named her Sophie because she was unable to recall anything about herself. Although now that I think back I sort of laugh. He took her home and asked my parents if we could keep her. Like some sort of stray animal. My father told us that she would stay with us until she remembered her past or until we found her family.

I was taught well by my family. To always help those in need and to be kind to all less fortunate. To respect your elders and teach those younger. To never betray or lie and that all crimes must be punished. I learned to trust my family and friends with all of my insecurities as a child should.

One day, however, they all betrayed my trust...

At the tender age of 10, all seemed as it should except strangely we were expecting a guest in our house. Father wouldn't say whom it was but demanded that Asbel and myself stay on our best behavior... of course that didn't stop my brother.

"Come on!" he says "It will be fine, and besides so long as dad doesn't find out we wont get in trouble!" sigh... its was always like that with him, but of course I went along. Asbel, Sophie and I snuck into the guest room in our Manor and found that it was none other than the Prince of Windor himself, Prince Richard. Of course discovering who it was didn't satisfy my brother, he then had to scamper off with Richard and go get them both in trouble later on. Boy did he get scolded that time. Not only did he get scolded but my father made him stay home while him and I went to Barona. I was so excited! To think that my father chose me this time. despite how excited i was for this trip, however, everyone else (except Asbel and Sophie) didn't seem as excited for me. They all acted strangely. My mother even cried as we departed. Sadly, I was soon to see why.

As my father was Lord of Lhant, eventually there needed to be a successor of his position once he was unable to perform his duties and unfortunately for me, I wasn't the eldest son. There was no need for me in that family any longer...

Upon arriving in the capital, we went straight to the Inn to get ourselves a room. I asked my father what we were going to do and he told me that we were meeting a very important man. I hadn't yet found out that this very important man was soon to be my new father. Not very long after checking in, did we meet this man. He was tall and thin, wearing thin wire glasses and a purple coat. My father and him spoke for a while before telling me the news.

"Hubert" My father began "I know you're a little young to understand this but I have high hopes for you. You will not be inheriting Lhant as I'm sure your aware. Asbel will become the Lord of Lhant since he is the eldest. I want you to go with this man and be a good boy." I looked at the man again. This didn't seem right.

"This is Sir Oswell and he is a very respected man in Strahta. He will be your new father."

What? How could my father do this to me? Did he no longer love me? Was I just unneeded? Why was Asbel always favorite even though I always obeyed them?! It was completely unfair. Asbel doesn't even want to become Lord of Lhant. He wants to be a Knight! But my father would hear none of it.

"With him, many more windows of opportunity will open for you. Many more than staying in Lhant. I want you to become great, son. I want you to grow into an even better man than myself."

My heart sunk as low as it could go and I remained speechless. My father and Oswell then went into another room and spoke quietly. Soon my father came back in the room and told me that this was going to be our last night together. I asked if I could go outside to look around and was given permission.

Upon going outside I ran into who else but my brother Asbel. Not only Asbel, however, but Sophie and Cheria (our neighbor) as well! It seemed as though punishment never got through to him and yet I'm the one being taken from my home. My heart twisted and my stomach turned at the thought but I wouldn't let it get to me. This was the last time I might ever even see them.

Asbel told me that they were all going to meet Richard in this secret place inside the chapel. I didn't understand and it didn't sound like a good idea but I went with them anyway.

That night we all went to the chapel and looked for Richard. After many long hours of waiting for him, we finally got impatient and went inside. There we found a secret passage way leading deeper inside. It was creepy. I didn't like it at all. Sophie didn't like it either so I didn't feel as bad. Finally we found Richard but it wasnt a good sight. He clearly looked injured and before we could even do anything, a giant demon appeared in front of us. Little did I know, this demon was going to ruin everything. It attacked us and I blanked out. Next thing I knew when I woke up, I was back inside the inn with my father. He was furious. I wasn't informed completely what happened in there but I was aware of one thing... Sophie was gone. They never found her body and from everyone else's injuries they had assumed the worst. Numbly I was then taken to Strahta with my new father Oswell.

Strahta was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was hot and dry. I felt like the life was sucked right out of me and yet there was beautiful blue water everywhere. I was informed later that it was due to Strahta's Valkines Cryas and without it, Strahta probably wouldn't exist at all.

Life wasnt so bad after I got passed the whole betrayal of my family. I spent most of my time studying and learning all I could about the Strahtan government. Oswell was very strict. He taught me that everything i knew about people was wrong and that no one could ever be trusted. My own family was a prize example of that. I was told to only ever look out for myself because in the end, that's the only person I could depend on. Myself. How true those words were... and they only fed my mistrust towards everyone.

A few years passed and eventually I was enrolled into the Strahtan Military. I was taught how to use a weapon and learned to defend myself. I submerged myself in studies and strategize with even the highest of our ranks. Soon I even created my own weapon and mastered it. I was truly among the elite. Nothing could stand in my way.

At the meer age of 16, I had become a Lieutenant. The youngest ever in Strahtan history. My father was proud and often told me about how taken me in was probably one of the best ideas ever. He already had large influence in Strahta but with me as his heir, it only made the Oswell name look even better. My cousin Raymond was even my second-in-command as well. Surely the Oswell name was widely known and most talked about.

All seemed to be going well until I was requested by the President. He informed me that me and my command were going to Lhant to help seize it from Fendel. Assuming I would be best for this job since it was my hometown, he told me i would be setting out immediately. I didn't understand. Why would I need to do that? Wasn't my Father taking care of it along with Asbel? Then I was told the most horrid news. Probably even more horrid then finding out I was being put up for adoption. My father, Aston, had passed away fending off the Fendel Army and my dear brother was no where to be seen. He had run off to the Knight Academy and left his family and duty behind him. At that moment I felt nothing but hate. Here I was, a sacrifice so that my brother could inherit the family house and he disowned it and ran away. He was even more of an ungrateful fool then I ever could imagine.

I then set out for Lhant with my soldiers behind me. The trip back to Lhant felt a lot shorter than my trip from. I suppose it was due to being a child and everything being so different and unreal. When we arrived there everything was in ruin. The city damaged, the people injured. I was disgusted. How could my brother let this happen? I was then escorted to my old home, Lhant. My soldiers and I fought valiantly against Fendel and pushed them back. And then I saw him. Asbel Lhant right in front of me. The insolent cowered of a brother that I was born to love and grew up resenting.

How dare he return after all he's done! And accompanying him was a girl who looked just like our old friend Sophie?! That can't be right, I was told she died! The resemblance was uncanny. Her movements, her body, even her expressions were like the old Sophie in every way. None of this made any sense. Of course he tried to tell me that he had everything under control but clearly that wasn't true. After arguing for a while I challenged him. If he were to win, my troop and I would leave. If he were to lose then he would be exiled from Lhant and never to set foot in my sight ever again. He gladly excepted this challenge. I was interested in seeing what he learned in the Knight Academy. I felt like I needed to see for myself if him abandoning his family proved useful and if he had made the better choice. Most importantly, however, I deeply wanted to hurt him. Not only his body but his pride as well.

After a short fight, I won. Clearly the Knight Academy taught him somethings but he was still a novice and it was pitiful. Here he is. My dear older brother Asbel. The brother I looked up to, believed in, even envied... a tragic wreck on the floor. Such a pity. I then told him he was to leave Lhant immediately. It felt great for all the wrong reasons.

Eventually I got Lhant running again. The damage was being fixed and a lot of the citizens were treated by Cheria, as she was part of Relief Organization. Things were looking up for the best. I was happy, I guess you could say. I felt like I proved my family wrong by succeeding in what their heir couldn't. Sadly, my mother didn't see it that way. She seemed to not understand how I felt. She kept pleading with me that I had just twisted the truth but I wanted to hear none of it. I was abandoned. Left to create a new life in a country I had never been in with people I didn't know. How can you justify that? Of course, I did strive and end up where i am today by none other than my own sweat and hard work but I digress. Yes mother, I have changed. I am no longer the little boy you once knew and read bedtime stories too. I am no longer the child who looked up to you all and trusted you; thinking you could do no wrong and so long as you were around, I would never be hurt. I am very far from that now.

Governing Lhant wasn't an easy thing to do. A lot of matters needed to be handled, papers to be signed and after a while order was yet again brought to Lhant. The citizens were even talking about detaching itself from Windor and becoming part of Strahta. Although Strahta and Windor formed an alliance to deal with the Fendelian matter, I still was content to hear such gossip as it has been I who brought this peace to Lhant. The town becoming part of Strahta would definitely help me progress my position as Lieutenant and possibly even up me a rank further!

But then suddenly Asbel came bursting through our father study with Cheria, Sophie? and 2 others whom id never met. An eccentric looking woman and a middle-aged man. He seemed to be making friends fast. Why was he even here? I thought I told him to leave and, more importantly, how did he even get in? I thought I had those gates locked. Oh well, i suppose he is Asbel and would manage to find his way around things. He proposed my troops and I to withdraw from Lhant so that Windor could take over things on account of their Cryas being quite low. They wanted access so Lhant's Cryas mines. Did Windor's new King really think that sending my brother would really convince me to withdraw?

Suddenly Raymond came bursting through the door. Apparently Windor's Army followed my brother and was attacking Lhant. Asbel tried convincing me that he had no idea and he was trying to prevent this from happening. Oh silly Asbel. You are always so easy to trust others. Such a pawn and fool. When we left the manor we saw all the fighting going on. Then King Richard showed up. He looked quite different then when I last saw him... even if that was 7 years ago. He used to be soft and kind-hearted, now he was cold and aggressive. I suppose having your father die by the hand of your own uncle and then him try to kill you as well would do that to a man. He started to attack us and I was shamelessly thrown to the ground. Next thing I saw was Sophie protecting us... just like 7 years ago with that demon. I got up and Asbel, Sophie and I fought Richard back. After defeating King Richard, Windor retreated and that was that... or so I hoped. Although Windor did not attack Lhant again, they had their Army on the roads leading to Lhant so that they might attack again at any time. This worried me.

Raymond wrote up a report on my order explaining Lhant's current situation to Strahta. Unfortunately the letter we got back wasn't as helpful as i would have liked. Part of the reason we were sent to take control of Lhant was for their Cryas mines. Strahta hoped to utilizes them for our own country, however we didn't have enough man power here to extract and provide as much as they wanted. I was being recalled.

Then the unthinkable happened. Asbel came in and proposed he explain to the President that I was needed in Lhant and to not let me go back. It didn't make sense. Didn't he want me to leave so that He could control things? He continued to tell me that everyone was happy with how I was running thing and that he couldn't possibly do a better job. If he could convince the President to let me stay then he would be helping Lhant in his own way. I have to say, the idea wasn't half bad but I was surprised. To see my brother humbling himself before me was refreshing. I agreed to his proposal, wrote a letter to the President and gave it to Asbel. He was to deliver it quickly if he wanted things settled fast. Unfortunately, my cousin Raymond also heard my discussion with him and had his own idea. He kidnapped Cheria in hope we would exchange the letter I had given my brother, for her. He knew my decision was not in Oswell's best interest and decided to blackmail me into not informing the President of my decision. This is one of the reasons why I outrank Raymond, he such a hotheaded fool. Did he really think he could blackmail me? I could easily let the President know of his treachery and have him stripped of his rank or even worse. Upon realizing his foolish actions he hurt himself and I had no choice but to aid him. I can hardly believe I'm related to such an imbecile. Even if only by law.

It didn't take long for Asbel and companions to find Cheria and bring her back. She even healed Raymond after what he did. It's funny to think that if she had not done that, maybe their relationship wouldn't have changed later on. I then sent Asbel on his journey to Strahta while I took care of things here in Lhant.

I strengthened our defenses and pushed back Windor every time they tried to invade. It seemed like there would be no end to it. Then suddenly the fighting stopped and they withdrew all their troops back to Barona. Why? I looked into it and found that after King Richard returned to Barona he then mysteriously absorbed all of the eleth out of their Valkines Cryas and flew away. No doubt his next destination would be Strahtas Valkines. I had to warn the President.

By this time Raymond was fully healed and i gave him and Bailey command while I was to be gone. Although Raymond isn't always the right person for the task, I knew that Bailey, being a Lhant citizen himself would keep things in line.

After a few days I reached Yu Liberte, Strahta's capital, and spoke to the President telling him all that has happened in Windor and what has become of their King. Apparently Asbel and the others had went to our Valkines to investigate its malfunctioning. He had a trump card with him. Pascal, the eccentric looking woman. She claimed to be an expert on such matters. While speaking to the President on what we plan to do next, Asbel came into the room explaining that my fears were in fact correct. King Richard indeed paid a visit to our Valkines and absorbed all its energy. Why and how was he even doing this? We no doubt had to find a way to stop him or our whole planets life would be in danger. Then the President told me to go with my brother. At first I thought it a bad idea, as did Asbel but the President assured us that Lhant would be in good hands as I would get to pick who would govern it while I was away. This lightened my worries a bit. King Richards next stop would no doubt be Fendels Valkines Cryas so that is where we would also go. However the route there would not be easy. First we would have to sail to Warriors Roast and then to Fendel. We had special intel there that would help us through.

Once we set out on our troublesome journey i got to meet Asbel's group. Indeed this was the same Sophie as before... although we are unsure what happened or how she is the same as 7 years ago. I suppose that is something I will personally have to investigate further. Pascal greeted me as "Little Bro" on the account that I was Asbel's younger brother. The nerve of that woman. How dare she address me as so? We don't even know each other! And lastly, the middle-aged man was Asbels Captain Malik in the Knight Academy. Why was he even traveling with us? I was given the understanding that Pascal was here to help aid the valkines but why Malik? I did not trust them. Why should I? I don't know them and I know for a fact that Asbel trusts people way too easily. I remember when I used to be like that also...

From Strahta we took a ship to Warriors Roost and then to Fendel. I was amazed at the atmosphere there. It was quite like Strahta in the fact it was a wasteland but for the complete opposite reason. Strahta was dry and desolate while Fendel was cold and dreary. I had never been in such a cold climate before and although I don't like the cold much, it was an interesting change of scenery. The snow, white and pure. The wind, clean and crisp. Just walking through it all made you feel a little more alive. However the natives didn't feel as I did for their valkines cryas, although harboring fire eleth, was very unstable and didn't provide efficient heat. When we got to Velanik i saw the worst of it. Parents and children huddled together for warmth while others went in search for fire cryas to help keep them warm. We even ran into a few children looking to pick a fight with an animal that ate fire cryas so its bone was full of what it absorbed. It was disturbing and sad. I hate to think that Strahta would be in a similar yet opposite situation if our valkines was defective. Everyone would be squandering for water just to stay alive. People dying of heat exhaustion. It's a terrible thought so ill move on. From Velanik we went to Fendel's capital, Zavhert. That place was a bit different from the former town we were just in. It was full of cold metal buildings and brought a different feeling as well. Although the people there were not suffering as much as those in Velanik, they had an edge to them. Considering the fact we stuck out as a sore thumb we were found out by the Fendelian Army. Luckily Captain Malik saved us by pulling out "fake" credentials. He didn't fool me though. Such a man was not going to pull wool over my eyes. I knew he was hiding something from the moment I met him. Finally he let some of it out. Yes, Fendel was his homeland and he was part of a revolutionary army made to take over the current government but sadly things didn't work as planned and he ended up leaving. To think, such a traitor was in our midst and my brother trusted him with his life?! Whose to say he wouldn't back stab us next? Throw us to the Fendelian army so he could put himself in better standing? I'm sure they would love to get ahold of us. Aside from his trickery, we were then informed that Pascal was an Amarcian! Her, a member of a thought to be extinct race and she just chose to hide that from us as well! I just don't understand. How does Asbel just assume these people are well and good when they hide such important details on a meer whim of us not asking? I told them straight that i no longer could trust them and wanted nothing more to do with this group but of course Pascal just dragged us along to the Amarcian Enclave to find out what Fendel was doing to their valkines. If she was right and they were using her failed research then the whole country could be in big danger.

So from Zavhert we traveled towards the Amarcian Enclave. Honestly I wasn't looking forward to that trip. I already longed to be back in Strahta or at least Windor where it was warmer. Honestly, Strahtan military uniforms are not the warmest considering what we need to endure from our harsh climate.

As we walked up the mountain range I couldn't help but think about my current situation. Here i am, traveling with my idiot brother, our defensive and uptight neighbor Cheria who obviously was in love with my brother... but he couldn't see it, a girl mysteriously appeared on our hill, died and then resurrected the same age... obviously she wasn't human, a bizzar Amarcian woman who, although genius when it came to mechanics, used her own language of adjectives and an old broken Fendelian soldier who fled his country and betrayed his homeland. This is my group of a misfit team. My goodness what was i doing here? It hurt my head. Then, while I was deep in these thoughts, something happened that would change my life. I know this is silly to say, even I admit it, but while we climbed the wintery mountain we were ambushed by a very strong monster. I simply passed it off as another dumb animal and ignored Pascals warnings. It was a choice I would regret later. Pascal had to push me out of the way or I probably would have died. I was embarrassed beyond belief. This strange woman who I hardly knew saved my life. Why? I have never done anything for her. What good would it have done her to save me? Was she planning on using it for blackmail later? Instead of just letting these thoughts run through my head I decided to ask her. "After all those things I said to you, why did you help me?" Her response was so simple. I was her team mate so it was only natural that she would help me. Even though she doesn't even know me. Even though i said so many mean things earlier about her being deceitful... I felt so horrible. I apologized to her and I truly meant it. Her and Malik both. He had also been trying to give us advice on many things and here I was, always suspecting and judging him... This is when I decided that I needed to change.

After i moved to Strahta, Oswell drilled it into my head that I was to trust no one. Not even him. To always suspect others motives. To never let anyone close to you. The only thing that matters is your own position and your own survival and everyone else is just in your space. Step on anyone you need to, to get what you want. To strive anyway possible. These were always my ideals. Although i had been taught quite differently when I was younger... that didn't matter. They abandoned me so I abandoned their ideals and their teachers. I had become a new Hubert. Letting go of Hubert Lhant and was reborn Hubert Oswell and I had been living that way for 7 years. I thought all I was doing was maturing from being a naive child but in reality... I was just turning into a jerk. None-the-less I needed to change. I was gonna start giving my team the benefit of the doubt. But first I felt like I at least had to repay Pascal. She even got hurt because of me. I told her anything at all, she could ask and I would do it. At first she wanted me to lug the monster we just fought all the way to the Amarcian Enclave but... that wasn't going to happen. None of us were physically capable and if we all helped then it would waste too much time. In the end, what she also asked of me was also astonishing. All she wanted was for me to be her friend. She could have just died because of me and instead of being angry... she wants to be my friend?! I knew I had a lot to learn but this wasn't something I could comprehend currently. She ran up to me and shook my hand. Her hand was warm. Granted it was very cold up here on Mt. Zavhert so any touch from someone alive would be warm but this was different. I know it sounds cheesy to say but it warmed me deep inside as well. This was a touch from someone I could call my friend. This warmth was something I could depend on later on in the future. It made me happy.

It took quite some time to reach the Amarcian Enclave considering it was hidden on the mountain. We warped inside and I saw a town unlike any other. The whole thing was floating! Things around us were just moving freely. It was actually a bit scary as well but i guess the Amarcians do things like this. Pascal did say a bunch of her people lived here and they were all like her... I don't honestly know how I feel about that. One Pascal was enough to handle.

There we found many things including a chocolate fountain and Pascals house, which was trashed beyond belief. I couldn't believe that she considered it clean! You would think she would be happy that it at least didn't smell as fowl as her. I swear she could definitely use a bath more than once every week. Have more pride in being a woman! Also it was none other than Pascals sister, Fourier, that was using Pascals old research to experiment on Fendel's valkines. Once we got to Fourier's lab we learned that Pascal and her sister didn't have as good of as relationship as i had hoped. In fact, her sister almost resents her like i do my own brother. Always rushing into things and coming out unscathed. Always getting the credit even when you worked just as hard. Its hard not being the favorite sibling... however, I was always aware of our situation where it was clear that she had not been. Poor Pascal. She was clearly put down after speaking with her sister about using her failed experiment. We asked her where their valkines cryas was and even she didn't know where it was. The only person who knew was Kurt Bessle. Malik's old friend. I knew somewhere deep down that this wasnt going to be a happy reunion. Ever since I left Strahta there hadn't been any happy reunions... unless you could me being able to see Sophie again. However that situation still hasn't been explained yet.

Soon we set back out for Zavhert to find this Kurt person. We found him in the Fendel Military Facility. After Pascal explained to him that the experiments being conducted on their valkines was dangerous, he didn't seem to care. She begged him to stop them but he refused. He believed that extracting the eleth from their valkines would bring Fendel to a new light and relieve their people from much suffering. Then Malik and Kurt argued for a while, he left and we headed towards the valkines.

When we got to Fendals valkines cryas we met up with Kurt again. Although we explained to him that the experiments where not good and could harm everyone, it didn't matter. He was blinded by wanting to help Fendel even if it meant the plan might backfire horribly. Then he engaged us in combat. It was a difficult fight and we barely made it out alive. It was quite unfortunate that he had to die but it isn't good to live in the past. Pascal then started to examine the valkines until King Richard appeared and just like all of the other valkines... we failed to stop him from absorbing the eleth. We were becoming a bunch of failures and it was pathetic. All this talk about friendship and not wanting to fight Richard. It was sickening. Yes, I wouldn't want to fight a friend either but if the world depended on his death for our survival then I don't see any objection to it. It is only logical. We were then visited by Pascals friend Poisson who came to let us know that the Amarcian Overseer agreed to let us into a library of sorts called the Archive of Wisdom. This made Pascal quite happy since she had been trying to get in there for quite sometime, I imagine. So from there we went back to the Amarcian Enclave and went into this library. It wasn't what I imagined, that's for sure. All it was, was a big podium with a flashy screen hovering above. It does make sense that they would have transferred all of the physical data to machine as paper can degrade much faster. I suppose this was a better way to store it. The Lastalia was our next destination. It was Poisson's idea that Richard would be heading there next since its our planets core and where all eleth is naturally from. I never even knew such a thing existed however it seems ive been learning much over the past weeks.

When we got to the Lastalia we still had some hope in our hearts since Richard wasn't there yet but soon all hope was ripped away once more. It didn't take him long to show up after us. We ended up fighting him again and Malik made the wise decision to tell Asbel to end it quickly, but of course he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't kill his friend even if our lives depended on it. Even Sophie objected to it and to much dismay, Richard directly attacked her injuring her badly. To hear him laugh made my blood boil. Why did they believe in him so much? Richard then went to his destination while Cheria and I surrounded Sophie, doing our best to heal her. It wasnt working. She looked in so much pain I could hardly bear it. My friend was suffering because my brother couldn't end his friends life. Sophie started to tell us that she couldn't see us any longer and was very sad. What were we to do? We needed to help her but then Pascal made the connection. Richard had called her "Protos Heist" before attacking her. She had read that in the Archive of Wisdom earlier so there had to be something in there on how to help Sophie.

Needless to say we rushed Sophie back to Fendel so she could rest and possibly be treated. There, Poisson met up with us along with, surprisingly, the Amarcian Overseer. What we needed was to get into their Lost Archive in order to find the information we needed to help Sophie. I hoped desperately that this would help. It had to have something! They also had a letter from Fendels leader, Chancellor Igen which stated that Fendel wanted a truce with Strahta so that we could combine forces to stop Richard and fend off the monsters coming from the cocoon he made at our Lastalia. Fortunately for us, the Amaracian Lost Archive was hidden in Sabel Isolle and I needed to deliver this letter to the President of Strahta personally. Everything seemed to be heading in the right direction. Sophie wouldn't let us leave without her though. She refuse to lay around while her friends fought for her. I understood her resolve but now was not the time for being stubborn. I wouldn't want her further injured and nor would anyone else. But alas, there was no reasoning with her and she rejoined our group.

When we got Sabel Isolle i handed the President the letter and he agreed with Fendel. If anytime was needed for a truce it was now. We then went into the Research Tower and found an elevator that led further down and there was the Archive in which we sought. There, Pascal did her usual... I'M not sure what you would call it. From where i stood it simply seemed like mashing buttons until words that I didn't understand would form on the screen. That's always how she worked though. It was always so messy yet effective. Such a thing always amazed me. How could she do things like that? How would she know that if she messed with things for so long it would eventually give her what we needed? What if she was to push a wrong button and blow us up? The valkines was a great example. All she did was hit it with her mallet and it started working. Was it magic? Was it chance? Or did she actually know what she was doing? Either way it was always entertaining to watch... even if sometimes painful. Now was not the time for pondering such things though. The Lost Archive said that we needed to go to a place called Fodra. No place I'd ever heard of. It apparently wasn't even on our planet but across the sky! How would we even get there? But of course that wasn't only what it told us. The Amarcian's also made flying ships that could take us there and one was conveniently placed right next to my homeland of Lhant. The world works in mysterious ways i suppose. I don't believe in coincidences. Cheria even thought it was fate but that's a little childish. We were going to have to go through the Seaside Cavern North of Lhant. Asbel and I had gone there briefly as children. I recall most of it was flooded with water. This was going to be a damp trip. I wasn't the only person not looking forward to it. Seems that when Asbel has come to Lhant before I had got there, Him, Cheria and Sophie ventured in there hoping to ambush the Fendelian Army and found themselves swimming through all sorts of flooded areas. You know, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. It had been quite sometime since we were able to take a swim and dousing Pascal in water wouldn't be so bad. Goodness knows she could use a bath! You could smell her from a mile away. It was intoxicating, to say the least. I don't understand how such a woman could go without bathing. As I, myself, have been in the situation of researching for nights on end I would still notice when it had become time to wash away the filth. How could she not? Aren't females suppose to be very conscious about things of that manner? I know Cheria always takes a bath when the opportunity arises and even brings Sophie with her.

Upon arriving in Velanik Port, we traveled south until we reached the Seaside Caverns. There, we searched for the ship. You'd think it would be quite obvious where it was as it had to be a massive ship. Of course, the Amarcians hid it well behind a moving rock wall and i was right, it was massive. It was probably as big as Lhant Manor itself. The moment we got inside the area, Pascal ran to the machines and started doing... things. The machine told her that in order to fly the shuttle, they needed to pilot it from ground control so she wouldn't be able to come with us since she was the only person capable of flying it. Also, one of the heat ray cannons needed to break a whole in the water barrier around our planet wasnt responsive so we were going to need to fix that in order to even get us out. It's always one thing after another. I felt like we were on an endless journey going back and forth.

We traveled back up to the Fendel Mountains where this heat ray cannon lay. There, Pascal did her usual play of hitting, poking, and shifting things until she got it to work. I found it strange. Lately all i could think about was how she worked. I always had to study hard, trial and error until i figured things out and yet it was like a second nature to her. I should ask her sometime about how it all works.

(Authors Note: Yeah... I havent written a fanfic in like 10 years! So bare with me! I'm following the plot of ToGF and adding which ever skit/scenes fits my need in this fanfic and will also be adding my own... as it is MY story x3 So I should put what i think SHOULD have happened! Muahaha! I'm also aware of my lack of apostrophes... I don't believe in them . More chapters to come!)


	2. Chapter 2

While we were traveling through Fendel, Pascal got a letter from Poisson. Apparently she had asked if Fourier could fly our shuttle for us but she declined. She couldn't be bothered and wouldn't leave her lab. I noticed Pascal seemed worried. She hadn't looked as happy as her usual self since meeting back up with her sister and arguing. I decided it would be alright if I spoke with her, after all, I sort of knew what she was feeling.

"Pascal," I started "There is something ive been meaning to tell you."

"Yeah?" She tilted her head and replied. I looked around to see if others were nearby. I didn't want our conversation overheard in case of misunderstandings.

"Just because Fourier is angry, doesn't necessarily mean that you did anything wrong."

"Wait..." She hesitated "Are you consoling me?"

"Do not misunderstand my intentions, I simply wanted to point it out." I explained.

She looked down and shifted her feet, smiling slightly "Thanks for trying to console me!"

"I am not consoling you!"

"You totally are consoling me!" She laughed.

"Fine!" I yelled angry "Then I am done talking." I walked away towards the others. I wasn't trying to console her! I just wanted to point out a possible fact! Sure in a way I wanted her to feel better but it wasn't my initial intention!... I think. It isn't her fault that the outcomes of some of her experiments were better than her sisters.

I had become frustrated. Why did I even bother talking to her? What did i hope would come from it? Oh well. I had said my piece.

Once we got back to the seaside cavern, surprisingly Poisson was waiting for us. The Amarcian Overseer had requested she come down to offer her assistance. Quite convenient, if I do say so. Pascal happily told her that she could fly the shuttle for us. Now we didn't have to worry about going to Fodra without Pascal. Good thing too because I don't think we would fare well on another planet without her.

Asbel and I stood and watched for a while as Pascal showed Poisson how to fly the shuttle. Maybe it wasn't hard after all... or maybe only Amarcians could fly it? It had me wondering. Suddenly Asbel looked around and realized that Cheria disappeared and decided to go look for her. It wasn't very bright of Cheria to wonder off. What if Richards monsters attacked her while she was alone? Did she even think of this at all?! I shook my head and sighed to myself. Maybe I was the only logical person here. With that, I continued to watch Pascal work.

Soon Asbel and Cheria arrived back at the shuttle to join us. About time too, I was half thinking of going to look for them if they took much longer. Pascal was finished showing Poisson the mechanics of the shuttle and was ready for us to leave.

"Okay kids! Hop on!" Pascal shouted "Lets go! No pushing now, plenty of room for everyone!"

How absurd. Did she really think we were childish enough to start shoving others around just to get in the shuttle first? Although I admit, I did want to see the shuttle on the inside but not enough to start physically handling people.

Then we started to hear a commotion outside. It sounded like Richards monsters had found us. However, the launch procedure was already well underway and no way of stopping it. We needed to get rid of these monsters fast. We ran outside and found a swarm waiting for us. We fought many of them but more just kept coming. Just as I started to think that there was no end, Bailey and the other Lhant soldiers arrived to help us. They assured us that they would take care of the situation and we thanked them and rushed into the shuttle. Before I had any time to look around, Poisson started to count down the last minute. I had no time. I sat in the closest seat too me and waited for lift off. I was feeling anxious. What if the shuttle didn't work? What if even when we reached Fodra, we weren't able to save Sophie? I know we could trust Pascal and her judgement but I couldn't help but worry.

As soon as Poisson reached zero, I felt the shuttle start to violently shake and bolt forward. In front of us, I could see more monsters swarming but before I could even begin to worry, I could see Fourier and her chimera had it under control. I looked over towards Pascal. She was smiling "She came all this way, just to help us". I think this finally put her heart at ease. No matter what comes between siblings, they will always care. Its something I've learned on this journey.

The shuttle flew into the air. I could see the lights from the heat ray cannons making a whole in the aquasphere. It was amazing. Did this technology always exist? The moment we passed through the aquasphere, i could feel us being dragged towards Fodra. The gravitational pull was amazing! The landing was much less so. The pull was too much for our ship and we crash landed, throwing us from our seats. We all got up and went outside to see the much awaited Fodra... but all there was, was a barren wasteland. Very disappointing. How did anyone ever even live on this planet? Malik pointed out that it looked like a great battle had been fought here. Maybe everyone was dead? I certainly don't see how anyone could live here. There wasn't even any plants! I was starting to lose hope. Then a more immediate fear came to. Our ship had crashed. How would we even get back to our home?! Pascal wasn't too worried though. "We can just add fixing the shuttle to our to-do list!" she motioned. I wish I could be that care free but there wasn't much we could do currently. I sighed and we briefly looked around. Not much to see.

"Look over there!" I heard Malik shout. I ran over, as did the rest of them. It seems there was some sort of floating city nearby. Hopefully it would have people or at least machines for Pascal to tinker with and find an answer to curing Sophie.

After a few minutes of walking, we reached what looked to be a warp pad just like at the Amarcian Enclave. We warped through and found ourselves in the city. It looked quiet similar to the Amarcian Enclave as well. Pascal had mentioned earlier that through her research she thought maybe the Amarcian's originally came from Fodra. From what I could see here, her theory wasn't too far off. As we looked around, we found someone laying on the floor. The resemblance to Sophie was uncanny. Maybe Sophie really did come from here. Then something I had never seen happened. Pascal went to touch the girl and see if she was alive... and the girl dissipated! How can people just evaporate into thin air?! I knew Sophie was special and probably not human herself but this was defying all I ever knew. I could hear something behind us and turned around. Another child ran away. Clearly someone was living here. We needed to find them fast and start asking questions. This place was giving me a discomforting feeling.

Heading in the direction they ran, we found an elevator and took it up. This looked a bit more residential than the earlier level. We then saw the child running into a house and made chase. Upon entering the house we saw many more machines and something startling. Inside one of the machines looked to be a... woman!

Cheria ran up and examined the woman "She's not breathing and she has no pulse... but I don't think she's dead..."

No sooner had she said that, the machine started rumbling and the woman awoke. She got up and walked towards the child "Did you bring these people here, Psi?" she asked him. The boy nodded. Somehow I don't think these people are human either. The boy looked like he had metal attached to his head and how could this woman be alive if she had no pulse or need breathing? "And who might you all be?" She asked looking towards us.

After introducing ourselves, we explained that we flew here on Pascals shuttle.  
"From a different world? Does that mean you are all from Ephinea?" That was apparently their name for our home world. "My name is Emeraude. Sorry for not making introductions sooner." She then explained that she lived here on Fodra and had been asleep for over a thousand years to wait out the war that had been going on. Indeed she couldn't possibly be human. We then showed her to Sophie. She verified what Richard had said earlier that she was called Protos Heist. Sophie was an artificial humanoid soldier created by scientists from this world. Amazing. This explained everything now. Her dying but coming back. Her not aging. Her powers. Emeraude explained that Sophie was malfunctioning and could possibly be repaired if we brought her to their research center but it was going to be dangerous. If we decided to go, she would come with us so that she could operate the machine needed to heal Sophie. Of course the danger didn't matter. We were already risking our lives coming here so going to this research center was something we had to do. The woman agreed and sent her friend, Psi, to repair our ship. They must also be humanoids.

However, before going to this research center we decided it was a good idea to rest up. I didn't like the idea of sleeping in this disquieting place however I didn't have much of a choice. My body did need to sleep if I was going to function correctly. Asbel and I found what looked to be an abandoned house and made it our Inn for the night. After a couple hours of tossing and turning I figured maybe a walk might help me calm down a bit. It might sound a childish but this place just gave me the creeps. The lack of humans or even animals wasn't right. I decided to go to the machine Pascal and I had found earlier. The sound of it clicking reminded me of a clock. Maybe it was once used as one or even a calendar of sorts? It really could be just decoration for all I know. I laughed inside. What was I doing? Then I heard moaning and turned around. Pascal was asleep on a table. Out of all the places to sleep, she decided to sleep HERE? I give up on this girl.

"Get up Pascal, You're going to catch a cold if you sleep here" I called to her. However it didn't seem to wake her. She was dreaming. "Pascal?!"

"Big... Sis..." She continued to moan in her sleep. Upon looking closer i could see her cheeks were wet. The dream she was having couldn't have been pleasant. She'd been crying. I felt my heart sink a little. I thought I already spoke to her about her sister? None of this was her fault. Fourier was just jealous of her younger sisters talent. Maybe my talk with her wasn't enough to quell the sadness in her heart. Pascal never mentioned parents so Fourier was probably the only family she had left.

Suddenly Pascal awoke sneezing. She sprayed it everywhere. It was disgusting!  
"Ugh, if your going to sneeze everywhere at least cover your mouth!" I scolded.

She sat up and shifted herself towards me "Huh? Oh hey Little Bro" she said a little disoriented then sneezed again "Ah man, I think I have a cold."

Well of course you have a cold! Your sleeping outside on a table! As genius as you are when it comes to machines, how can you be so dense?! It's almost astounding.

She then gave me a confused smile "I just had this crazy dream where my sister threw me in a stewpot with a bunch of vegetables or whatever... It was really chilly when I got out of the pot and on to a plate." She started sniffling. "Maybe that's why I'm sick?"

"...Is that why you were crying?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I should be prying but I had witnessed it. Maybe this time i should try to console her...

"Huh? I was crying?" She put her right hand to her cheek and touched "Oh, Hey. I have been crying, huh?" Pascal began rubbing her eyes "Ha ha! How silly.."

"Pascal..." I hesitated. She was clearly avoiding telling me something. Maybe I shouldn't pry after all..

She then stood up and jumped off the table. "My sisters amazing, you know? She kept up with her studies even though she took care of me when I was little. That was the only reason I was able to dive into my research like i did..." She began. "And nothings changed. We wouldn't have made it here if it wasn't for her. I'll always be in her debt." I was surprise Pascal decided to open up to me. I suppose we were friends now... in a way, so it was normal to confide in me.

"Maybe you should tell her that when we return." I suggested.

"I'spose" It seemed she was starting to cheer up "Yeah, alright. We're gonna make it outta here and get back to my sister!" She started to jump up and down playfully "Come on Little Bro! Time's wasting!"

I put my hand to my forehead and watched her run off. Honestly, why did she have to call me that? I had told her many times that my name was Hubert. Was it so hard to call me by my name?! Its bad enough that I was compared to my brother growing up, I don't need her doing it as well. What does it matter if im his younger brother? Yes, I suppose she knew him before me but I don't find that a good enough reason to call me 'Little Bro'! I'm a grown man, for goodness sake! Sigh... Well... at least she's feeling better. It's about time I go back to sleep as well.

I walked back to the room where my brother was still asleep. Sometimes it seemed like maybe our roles should have been reversed. I was much more responsible than him and probably worried ten times more. I always seemed like the older one and here I am... watching him sleep while I console his friends. It made me laugh a little. I don't think I ever cheered someone up before... or even tried to since I was younger. Maybe I was reverting a little back to my old self again.

The next morning we all headed out with Emeraude to the research center. While walking there she explained to us the difference in humanoid models and that Sophie was the only one of her kind. The Humanoid research center was much bigger then I had imagined. There were many levels and many rooms and unfortunately all was infested with vicious monsters, just like Emeraude had warned us. Even more unfortunate was some of the elevators and doors had stopped working and we needed to find parts inside the center to replace them. Such a bothersome task. We split up in search for these parts. I was stuck with Pascal as my search partner. Although... saying stuck would seem like it was a bad thing. Honestly, it was actually fortunate that I was paired with her as she might actually know what we were looking for. We entered a room with a bunch of machines. I found it fascinating that after all these years some of them were still functioning perfectly without anyone to operate or maintain them. On a side note, maybe I should also use this time to open myself up a little to Pascal to return the favor.

"This unit looks like it's still functional" I inquired as i picked up a little machine. I knew this would catch her attention.

"Ooohh lemme see!" She shouted as she ran towards me. Pascal is quite simple. "Yep, it's still ticking! You know a lot about these things, Little Bro?"

I explained to her that I had studied extensively in military school and that I aimed to be number one in my class. As was expected of me.

"Is that 'cause you had to represent for the glasses wearing crowd?" ...What? How would she come to that conclusion or was she just joking?

"Are you seriously making jokes about my eye wear?... No it's because I considered being anything other than number one utterly meaningless. Although... when I think about it now, its kind of funny."

"What is?" She asked, scratching her leg with her foot. Something I noticed she did quite often when thinking.

"At first I worked hard to please my adoptive father, later it was to get back at Lhant." I explained.

"Because they sent you off to be adopted?"

"Exactly. I struggled to accept the truth of my adoption at first, but once I did I was furious at Lhant... and my father. They were all I could think about."  
Pascal laughed "It's like they say, mother in the necessity of invention!"

Again I wasn't sure if she was following what I was trying to get at. Here I am, trying to open up to her and all she can do is crack jokes and make silly comments... What an insufferable woman... "Um...yes, but I'm not quite sure that applies here" I responded "Although I'll admit to being quite shocked when I came back to Lhant.

"How come?"

"Once I came into power I saw just how difficult my fathers job really was. Lhant's political position has always been quite precarious, after all."

"So why didn't you quit?"

Maybe she was paying attention after all... "Honestly, I don't know. I guess I wanted to prove to the world that I could do the job."  
"So you could have revenge and stuff?"

I shook my head "No, I don't think that was it... And I don't think it was because Lhant was my hometown or that it was an important strategic point for Strahta." I sighed halfheartedly "I think I was just testing my own heart."

"Hmm... maybe it was something even more basic than that!" Pascal suggested.

"Like what?" I asked. What could she be getting at?  
"Pfft! I can tell you! That would totally ruin it!" She scoffed.

"Why's that?!" I was taken back.

Pascal laughed "You'll understand in time, don't worry about it!"

"If you say so..." was all I could respond. I'm fully aware of our age difference but I don't feel it was quite broad enough for her to act all high and mighty. I guess this is what I get for trying to open up to her about my past and feelings. I'm not sure what I thought sharing this would get me, either. "Lets just get back to the group..."

"Y'okay!" She said excitedly.

Why did I even feel the need to tell her this? I never felt the need to open up to someone before. Not even my own brother, Asbel, knew these feelings... I suppose the excuse I'll use is just to pay her back for her sharing her feels about her sister to me but somehow I'm starting to think its more than just that...

We headed back to the group who ironically found more than we did. We did waste our time talking, though. I guess I can't complain.

After a few hours of us activating machines and going through rooms and floors we happened upon an interesting room that was apparently similar to a machine Asbel and the others found back in our world. Emeraude explained that this device was used to preserve virtual recordings of their research targets. We decided now would be a good time to inquire Emeraude about what, or who Lambda was.

Lambda was a life form they discovered by accident while researching their Lastalia. It has an ability to hatch monsters from its body. These were the monsters wrecking havoc in our world and, in the past, lead Fodra to its destruction. I would hate to think that our world might eventually become a deserted wasteland like this one. And it will if we don't take care of this Lambda soon. The situation in Fodras past is currently our present. Emeraude continued to explain that Sophie was created specifically to defeat Lambda which is why she came to our world. Sophie was our only hope in defeating this creature who had managed to inhabit Richard and was destroying our world... just as it had done once before here. Did we even stand a chance? Now wasn't the time to debate this. We needed to find the machine to fix Sophie so we could leave here and finish our mission in saving our world!

Many more hours passed until we finally found the room we needed. We brought Sophie over to the examination table and laid her down. There, Emeraude started activate the machine. I ended up witnessing something horrible. Sophie moaned in pain and jerked around. Why did she have to suffer like this? Emeraude kept insisting that she was in no such pain but the look on her face was clear. No one, not even a humanoid could imitate such a face so perfectly without feeling it. Then something miraculous happened. Memory particles left Sophie's body and formed into... us. She was showing us her memories and what she thought of us. The particles played us past instances in which Sophie held dear, including when she met me again after 7 years. I had no idea I made such an impact in her life. It made me happy.

The last memory Sophie showed us was of Lambda's true form. An unsightly hideous creature that was... strangely familiar. It was the monster that attacked us 7 years ago! Sophie showed us through this play of her particles that her one true goal was to defeat this creature. Once the play was done, she awoke from the treatment and was no longer in pain. The only issue that remained was she still wasn't too sure of her past. Emeraude insisted we go back to the records room we were in previously so that way Sophie could regain her memory.

The walk back to the records room was a little easier now that we had defeated a lot of the creatures that plagued the area. Emeraude brought Sophie to the recording platform and activated the machine. This helped Sophie remembered everything she needed to. Unfortunately... it changed her personality as well. She became hell-bent on completing her task to destroy Lambda, even if it meant taking her own life. Why did she think she had to fight it alone? We are all here for her. We all care for her and if she was to die again... I don't think I could handle it. Even if Sophie isn't human, she life is her own and must not be thrown away so carelessly. Another unfortunate thing was Sophie herself wasn't able to break the cocoon Lambda had made around our Lastalia. In order to break through we needed to go to a place called Bathius Citadel, a military facility, and make parts to reinforce our shuttle. One thing looked up though, the Citadel wasn't far away and we could stop there before returning to the city.

Upon arriving in Bathius Citadel, it was clear that we had a long and dangerous path ahead of us. This place was even more swarming with monsters then at the research center! These monsters were more powerful as well. This was a challenging day indeed. After fighting our way through the monsters we eventually got to where we needed to be and Pascal used ore that was native to Fodra to make an attachment for our shuttle. It was quite amusing to watch Pascal make this attachment. She poked and prodded the machine and danced while watching it work. Why did watching her be so happy make me... happy as well? Could this just be the power of friendship? Anyway, now that we had the item we needed, we left back to the city.

(A/N: I'm just gonna throw this in here, I HATED BC and don't even wanna speak of it for even this fanfics sake. Horrible confusing place!)

It was dark by the time we finally got back to Telos Astue. It was about time we slept for the night and took care of the shuttle in the morning. I supposed Asbel and I sleep in the same house we did the night before and hopefully Pascal would actually sleep indoors as well. I especially didn't want her sneezing on me again.

The next morning I awoke to an interesting conversation. Apparently Pascal did decide to sleep indoors and slept in the same room as Cheria and Sophie where she talked in her sleep all night. I had first hand experience with Pascal and her sleep talking and I even heard from Sophie before that Pascal talked in her sleep... or rather, performed artes in her sleep... which also damaged the rooms... and kept everyone awake... but I digress. Cheria said that Pascal was talking about someone she liked in her dream. It was obviously Sophie she was referring too. All Pascal ever wanted to do was touch her... which was odd, to say the least. But I suppose knowing now that Sophie was actually a unit created by none other then Pascal ancestors I can't blame her for wanting to touch her. Sophie is amazing.  
"I wouldn't be so sure" Cheria responded, "Young girls like Pascal can be surprisingly attracted to the bossy and overbearing type." I knew what she was getting at. "I'm surprised you didn't know that, Hubert."  
What she was implying frustrated me. "This speculation is such a waste of time!"

"Well then why not just ask Pascal directly?" Cheria chuckled. Honestly, why did she have to go poking her nose into other people business anyway?

"W-why me?!"

"Please Hubert," Asbel interjected, "I've been wondering about this myself. Do it as a favor for me!" Why did he even care who Pascal fancied?! This was all such nonsense.

"Well... all right." I had given in. "If it's THAT important to you, I'll go ask her. But i cant guarantee anything!"

I eventually found Pascal in the shuttle bay, helping Psi attach her "Derris bit" to the ship. Now wasn't the time to ask her such foolishness. Not too long after I arrived, so did the rest of them. I watched patiently as Pascal, Psi and Emeraude worked on the shuttle. While waiting, Captain Malik approached me. He said he wanted to ask me something in private so we separated ourselves from the group. This was probably going to take a while as it was.

"What was it you wanted to speak with me about, Captain Malik?" I asked, crossing my arms. It must be important. He rarely asks to speak to me in private.

"I have noticed something lately." He started.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Has Pascal been eating lately? Shes been looking paler then normal. Or maybe she hasn't been sleeping?" He sounded worried.

I sighed in relief. That was all it was. "No. She has been eating and sleeping just fine. She has just been worrying a lot about her sister lately." Suddenly Malik started laughing. "What?!"

"Out of everyone, i knew that you would have an answer" He replied, still laughing.

"I don't understand..."

He waved his hand "Its nothing, nothing at all..." and continued laughing as he walked away. The nerve of that man! Pulling me aside with such a serious face only to react like that and walk away?! Was there a joke I missed? Why is it lately him and Cheria both have been behaving differently around me? This frustrated me. I don't like secrets especially when I'm involved with them. I'll have to speak to them later about this!

It seemed that the preparations were complete and the shuttle was ready to leave. We thanked Emeraude for all her help and she requested to go with us. She said that as a Fodran, she felt that she needed to help eliminate Lambda once and for all. Asbel gladly accepted her terms and we headed off. Time to go back home to Ephinea.

(Authors Note: Hey thanks for reading chapter 2! I feel like I haven't been creative enough with the story and have been just following it n such so I'm starting to add my own jazz to it! I feel like once the main arc is done and I graduate to the future arc I'll have more to add... Bare with me :D And happy reading!)


	3. Chapter 3

I was honestly relieved we were on our way to Ephinea. Although... my relief was soon ripped away and only fear remained. While we were finally safe in our own home world, Pascal targeted the Lambda's Cocoon and dived right in. If I thought the landing on Fodra was harsh, this certainly proved me wrong. She activated the Derris Bit and broke through the cocoons barrier 'simple as banana pie' as she would say. Silly.

The crash was less than comfortable. We all exited the shuttle and stood astonished at a most beautiful sight. Flowers were blossoming all around us and it looked almost as if we were in some type of exotic forest. As much as I would have liked to take in the scenery, we had to move onward. Taking care of the task at hand was at up most important. All leisure would have to come after.

Sophie walked over to the ledge and peered downward and informed us that Lambda was far blow. Emeraude warned us once more that the monsters we would encounter here were far greater than what we had faced before. It mattered not. We would press onward and destroy anything that stood in our way. We had to... for Ephinea's sake.

Not too long after we started making our way through the foliage of Lambda's cocoon, did we realize getting to him might be harder than we had expected. Well... in all logic, why would he make it easy on us? The thought in itself in preposterous but I digress. The flowers I once thought to be quite nice, were actually not what I expected. Some of them bloomed at the touch. Some of them made others move. Some of them sucked us in and placed us on a different floor and others sucked us up. It was terribly annoying and terribly time-consuming. You might think with this amount of 'creative' energy Lambda had, he might actually do some good in the world. He could clearly give life... why was he so hell-bent on taking it away? However... now that I think about it, if Lambda was originally a life form taken from Fodra itself, then it would be quite possible to have him restore life there... Hmm, this actually was an interesting thought indeed. It is also entirely possible that Lambda being taken from Fodra was in itself part of its own downfall. This would also be something worth investigating. If I happen on the chance, I might actually indulge Pascal with her thoughts on this matter.

Another thought struck me. Emeraude. Although it was nice that she was helping us, and although she claimed that she was coming here to help us eradicate Lambda... something just felt offsetting about her. While fighting monsters, I would always happen to see her pondering something. She was clearly hiding something from us. What could she be possibly pondering after fighting such exhausting monsters? And why not tell us about it? Clearly if she had questions, maybe one of us could help her... but not once did she ever ask us anything.

I wasn't the only person who had noticed this. Malik brought me aside and voiced his own concerns that matched mine completely. I suggested we kept a close eye on our new "friend". Observation was definitely a good idea until the time came to start asking questions. I knew that if Malik sensed it too, my feelings were definitely not too rash.

The monsters definitely were not making this trip easy on us. It was one rough fight after another. Sophie stopped and told us that was very close by. It was music to my ears to know this all was ending soon... however our enemy was upon us and now was not the time to relax. In fact, now was the time to do the exact opposite. Its never good to let your guard down and I was not going to be caught with my back against my enemy. It was time for all of us to gather the rest of our strength and put this problem to rest.

We then entered the final room of the cocoon. I didn't have to look hard to see our enemy ahead of us. There Lambda, or rather, King Richard. The sight was quite something. It seemed as though Lambda had transformed Richard into something... that wasn't human. He looked like a demon from a fairy tale book, with black horns and wings at his side. Once he saw us, he laughed at us and told us our journey was for not. Lambda started to charge his attack and my brother recklessly ran at him. He still saw his friend, King Richard and insisted that he could talk him out of it. As if after doing all of this, a simple intervention would stop him from achieving his goals? My brother was easily the definition of fool. Lambda shot a ball of energy at him and Sophie ran in to block it. Now he was putting Sophie in harms way again. Would nothing get through to Asbel? Richard was a lost cause. What stood before us was a dangerous life form from an entirely other world. Why couldn't he see that? Asbel begged him to listen but all it got us was combat. The fight was difficult but nothing that we couldn't manage. Once it was weakened, Lambda showed us his true from. Out of Richard came a ball of pitch black energy. It swirled, pulsated and took a human-like form. It was time for us to fight our true enemy. Nothing was going to stop me from ending this foolishness. Not even my own brother. He might lack the conviction it took to destroy this being but I certainly did not. But before I could make a move, Sophie started walking towards it.

"I must destroy him..." she said indefinite "It is... my duty."

We could do nothing but watch as she started to gather up her own bright energy. Sophie really intended on carrying out her duty. It was honorable yet selfish. We were all there to help her, why wouldn't she let us?

"I will destroy Lambda, and then myself." She concluded "Goodbye everyone!" Wait... Goodbye? But before she could even attack, Emeraude shocked her with some sort of arte. She forced Sophie to stop her mission, and informed us that in order to completely destroy Lambda, she had to destroy herself in the process. I cannot believe she would do such a thing! Sacrifice herself? What nonsense was she thinking! We are her friends. We are right here to help and support her and yet she thought it was necessary to bring this upon herself? She was becoming an even greater fool then Asbel! However, Sophie didn't heed Emeraudes demand and continued to lash out at her. Emeraude again shocked and immobilized her. I knew this woman couldn't be trusted. Although she was doing us a favor by stopping Sophie from being irrational... she had her own selfish motives in mind.

She absorbed Lambda into herself and intended on going back to Fodra with him. It was her plan all along to use us to get Lambda's power and the eleth from our valkines. Emeraude started voicing dribble about saving Fodra using Lambda's power and becoming a Goddess. How it was our duty as citizens of Ephinea to sacrifice ourselves for Fodra and how she would write a story and be its heroine. The woman had gone mad. We needed to stop her! As much as it sounded nice to her to save her forsaken planet, ours was not going to be sacrificed in its wake. We engaged her in fierce combat none like i have ever faced before. She was welding Lambda's power much swifter than Richard had previous. Was it because she wasn't human? Or was it because she had studied him and knew of his powers before hand? It mattered not. The trouble was, no matter how hard we fought her, no harm was done to her! She shocked us to the floor and started laughing. No one was going to stop her. But Lambda had other plans. He told her she was a fool and that she wasn't worthy of his power and attacked her from within. Lambda had rejected Emeraude. The sight was horrifying. Suddenly Richard got back up and called out to Lambda, pleading that they merge once more. We had our chance to kill Richard, but my brother stood in our way. After Lambda merged with Richard once again, he transformed and started to open a path to our Lastalia. The whole cocoon started to fall apart around us. We needed to escape as soon as possible. Then the unimaginable happened and we almost got crushed by our own shuttle falling towards us. We ran inside and took off.

While exiting, Sophie started to shout and repeat "I have to destroy Lambda!" and regardless of what we said to her, she remained stubborn. Talking of her duty and how only she could do it. She screamed and fought us off as if we were her enemys. It was heart wrenching. Why was she doing this? Why did she feel the need to kill herself?! I regretted bringing her to Fodra and letting her regain her memories... but there had to be another way to stop Lambda. Something that didn't involve Sophie dying. Asbel started to shout back at her, telling her that what she was doing was wrong. That she needed to live her life and decide what she wanted to do for herself. As much as he was right, he needed to calm down. I took it upon myself to intervene... but yet Sophie continued with yelling foolish things. Malik suggested we go to Lhant to rest and cool our heads. Clearly, nothing was going to solve itself while we fought here in the shuttle. Cheria agreed and Pascal swiftly brought us back to my home town.

Lhant was much calmer then when we had been there previous. It seems that Bailey and the other soldiers fought off Lambda's monsters with the help of Pascal sister, Fourier. I was glad to see they were all well. Unfortunately, although it was calmer in Lhant, Asbel and Sophie were still quite hostile towards each other but this then brought on the question... why did Richard voluntarily invite Lambda back into his body? Were we not trying to SAVE Richard by extracting Lambda through the exhaustion of combat? Even though my brother continued to defend Windor's new foolish King and make excuses for him, the evidence was quite clear that Richard wasn't a victim but going along with Lambda's plan. All this incoherent babbling was making me angry and I was tired of hearing it. Malik must have had the same feelings because he interrupted the nonsense and suggested we go into the study to discuss our next plan of action. I have to admit, in the beginning i wasn't too fond of the Captain and even was skeptical of his intentions but it seems i was wrong. Him and I were actually similar in ways and not only because we were both soldiers. We had the same thoughts many of the times and always discussed them with me. It was refreshing, to say the least. Finally, someone who could think logically!

Once entering the study, Cheria excused herself with Sophie. It was probably a good idea, actually. Sophie was not thinking clearly and it would be better if Cheria calm her down in another room. No good would come from the continued arguing from both her and my brother. It was only making thing more difficult for the rest of us.

I took a chair and sat at my late fathers desk, along with everyone else "Let us get started then." I started.

"Wait," Asbel interrupted "Aren't we going to wait for Sophie and Cheria to get back?"  
"Why?" I asked "Wouldn't it save us time to start the discussion of strategy without them and fill them in later?" I was clearly just trying to use what little time we had to the fullest.

My brother started to get angry again "But we can't start without them," His voice started to raise "They are part of our team too and it would be wrong to not let them voice their opinions too!"  
"Now now guys!" Pascal jumped in between us "We are all trying to do what we think is right! Lets just calm down!" As if we really needed advice from _her! _"You guys are brothers!" She then took our hands and put them together "Shake and make up! It wont do us any good to have you both arguing too!"

I gripped my brothers hand as he did mine. I looked at him dead in the eye and saw something I hadn't before. He was clearly upset. Pascal was right in a way. It wasn't going to do us any good to fight and waste our time further however neither did sitting idly by and waiting for the other two to show back up.

"I'll go see whats keeping them" Asbel said as he walked out of the room.

Pascal sighed heavily and flopped back in her chair "Everyone is just way too tense."

I repositioned my glasses and sat back down as well. Every second that passed, Richard and Lambda were getting closer and closer to our Lastalia's core. For every moment, the threat of the end of our world was approaching faster and faster. As much as I am also concerned for Sophie's attitude, I feel everyone else was taking this situation much too lightly... but maybe I, too, was being irrational. We couldn't be a team if one of our members was suffering and Sophie clearly was. I sighed heavily and started at the door, waiting for the three to return.

"Staring at the door wont make them come any faster, Hubert" Malik said crossing his arms and leaning back "It will do you no good to be impatient."

I was starting to become further annoyed "I'm starting to feel as if I'm the only one taking our dire situation seriously!" I jabbed back.

"We all feel your pain, Little Bro" Pascals voice sounded concerned "You are just concerned for Sophie and your Big Bro! We all are! But unless Sophie can calm down there is nothing we can do!"

"Pascal is right," Malik agreed "We are all a team as a team we should discuss as one."

There were truth in his words. The more impatient I become, the slower time will pass for me. I needed to calm down just as much as my brother or Sophie.

Shortly, Asbel, Sophie and Cheria returned and we discussed what we currently knew. Lambda was undoubtedly already at our Lastalia and had no reason to wait. We needed to take care of this situation fast, however we needed to do it without Sophie sacrificing herself. I looked over at her, she looked dejected. It took all the will I had to not let myself get angry at her again. No matter what we said to her, she was set in her idea of her mission but would let us find away to prove we could do it without he dying. Next, we had to formulate a plan to get Lambda back out of Richard so that we could destroy him once and for all. As much as I find it much easier to just destroy the whole package and leave no room for error, the rest of them were in agreement that we couldn't let Richard die. Even if he was willingly going along with Lambda, they suspected that he must have been being manipulated. I scoffed at the idea. Even if he was being manipulated, he had many chances to leave the path he was choosing and chose not to. I see no reason why we had to "save" him! He clearly didn't want to be saved! Why waste our time further?! But alas, Windor does need a King and he was the only one in the line of royalty left. No one could take his place, even if Dalan stood in temporarily, he couldn't be a permanent replacement.

Sophie then pipped up "Everyone, there is something we must do before we leave" she began "Entering the Lastalia will be like entering Lambda himself. If we aren't prepared, there is a chance his mind will overwhelm us. So we all need to go to the meadow... together!" The thought of entering Lambda's mind frightened me. What would it be like once we got in there? If Sophie honestly thought going to the meadow would help, i had no argument. However, i didn't quite understand why we needed to go back to Lhant Hill of all places. Sophie explained that all 3 formed of eleth gathered there and it would help us regenerate our eleth to prepare for the battle. The thought of us going back there was actually kind of nice. Asbel and I both did first meet Sophie here and it brought back a fond memory.

Once we got on top of Lhant hill, Sophie had us gather around her so that she could gather the eleth inside her, and give it to us. The feeling was like that of standing in sunlight. It was comforting and almost reassuring that our final showdown with Lambda would be successful. After we absorbed the eleth along with Sophie, Asbel made her promise that she wouldn't do anything irrational. Sophie was always one to keep her promises, so this calmed my heart a bit. It was time for us to head back to Lhant and rest for the night. There was no way we were going to survive more combat without much needed sleep, no matter how much eleth we absorbed!

When we arrived back in Lhant, it was already dark and the towns folk were already in their houses. The evening was quiet and crisp, much as I liked it. Through the seven years I spent in Strahta, i always missed the evenings back here in Lhant. Tonight I would be sleeping back in my old room, along with my brother just like old times. Maybe this would be a good time to speak with him. We hadn't had much time to talk privately as of late. When the rest of the party found places to sleep, I headed into my fathers study where i knew my brother would follow... and I wasn't wrong.

"Cant sleep, Hubert?" He asked smiling. I was glad he was in a good mood now.

I turned around and faced him "I could ask the same of you. But as you are here, there is something we must talk about."

My brother looked at me concerned and i continued "Once this is all done and over with, i plan to ask the President of Strahta and withdraw his forces in Lhant making you the Lord in name and deed. I trust you find this acceptable?"

Asbel looked shocked and accepted my offer... however this was only my idea. I had no idea how the President himself would react to it once i proposed the idea. I made sure he was aware of that. "The next time I come back to Lhant... I will come as family. After all, people will rest easier if someone is looking over your shoulder." As much as we had our differences, the recent events had made me aware that I could lose him at any time. Especially this next battle. I had spent so many years cursing my family that I never really realized how important they really are. despite the past, it was in fact just that, the past and I was ready to get over it. Asbel was my only brother and through this journey, he had also proved himself worthy of succeeding our father as Lord of Lhant. He had matured... even if only a little. I had other things I needed to take care of back in Strahta and it would be impossible for me to stay here "You had no idea how troublesome it is having you as an older brother."

Asbel laughed "I can only imagine..."

I pushed up my glasses and made direct eye contact with him. I finally felt we were on equal level. I could finally rest easy. "Enough talk, I should rest."

"Have a good sleep Hubert." He said behind me as I walked out of the room.

I had no intentions on sleeping just yet, however... There was one more person I needed to set things straight with. As tonight might just be my last night on earth, I felt it was right only to speak with her.

Walking upstairs I headed left and stood in front of a familiar door. It gave me such a nostalgic feeling. I often came to this door as a child during the night. The people behind this door were much comfort to my night terrors... Behind this door was my mother. I walked into the room for find my mother sitting at her tea table. She looked down. It was no surprise, though. It seemed like every time I saw her she looked this way.

Lady Kerri stood up "Hubert! What are you doing here?"

I shrugged "Is it wrong for a son to visit his mother?" It had been seven years since I called her that...

This seemed to take her by surprise as well "N-no! Not at all!... I'm very pleased to see you." She smiled warmly. Probably the first time since me returning to Lhant after such a gap "Would you like some Tea?" She offered, "Frederick has brought back such a wonderful blend."

Mother always enjoyed tea and I had also acquired the taste from her "Yes, tea would be nice." I walked over and sat in the seat in font of hers.

"Good! I'll go prepare some right away!" Her spirits definitely rose. I felt like I was doing the right thing.

I crossed my arms and got comfortable "Thank you... mother." The word still sounded so foreign to me but it brought cheer to her and she deserved it. I knew quite well that what happened seven years ago wasn't something she wanted. Father always had his own way of doing things and when he had an idea, there was nothing anyone else could do to stop him... much like someone else I know. She came back shortly with a pot of tea and poured it into both of our cups. I liked my tea straight although she liked hers with a little bit of sugar.

"So," She started "What would you like to talk about?"

I unfolded my arms and took the tea cup in my fingers "Not in particular." It was the truth. I only came here to visit her.

"I see..." She said sadly. Oh no, I think I might have just upset her...

"W-well... I just wanted to see how you were! After all, it must be quite tiresome to be kept up here in Lhant all the time." Talking with your own mother shouldn't be this hard... but there was just so much that had not been said over the years, I'm afraid that this was probably one of the most awkward and difficult conversations I had ever experienced.

She sipped her tea and looked into the distance "No... I wouldn't call it tiresome," She explained "I have always enjoyed my time here in Lhant... well to be honest, I cannot say _always_"

This peaked my interest "Why not? Did something happen?"

"Well when i was first invited here, I disliked it quite a bit!" She explained. This was news to me. "I don't think I ever told you the story about when I met your father, have I?"

"No." I admitted "However I think I heard somewhat about it from Frederick in the past."  
She chuckled "Yes I'm sure he would have plenty to say about it." Lady Kerri took another sip of her tea and had a pleasant look on her face "Lets see... Well, I was originally from Barona and I was sent here by my father to marry the Lord of this town. I was very fond of the city so when I arrived in this little town, I was quite disappointed. What was a city girl like me doing in this farmers village? I used to ask myself," she smiled "Little did I know what was going to await me though. Did Frederick ever tell you that I originally thought that he was Aston?"

I smiled back "Yes, he did mention something like that."  
"Well your father was a trickster, he was. He had just about as much intention on marrying me as I did him. His plan was to treat me rudely until i left and i almost did!" I was beginning to feel a little less uncomfortable as she talked. It was nice. "If it wasn't for him leaving to aid in the Kings war and making me tend to his flower bed, I probably would have left."  
This surprised me "What was so special about the flower bed?" I asked.

"You know you father loved the flowers and he told me that I better take care of them while he was away. After weeks attending to them out of sheer bordem, I became meticulous about it. When Frederick shown me your fathers flower diary, it gave me a change of heart about him. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy, I thought. What man could be bad if he loved these flowers as much as his people?" She took another sip of her tea then continued "When he got back, he informed me the reason he gave me such a task. He couldn't marry a woman who couldn't at least learn to love flowers, let alone make her Lady of this town. If I could learn to love the flowers, then I could learn to love the people."

I laughed to myself. I honestly could imagine my father doing something like that. "And so you stayed because of that?"  
"Honestly?" She began "I'm not sure. I think it was a combination of how i wanted to prove to him that i could love the people as much as him, and because I was interested in his personality. He certainly was a strange man... but after a while I learned to love him and all his strange mannerisms." Suddenly her face changed from a happy school girl to more that of a stern mother "Speaking of which, Hubert..."  
"Hmm?" I felt the mood change.

"When will you decide to settle down?" She asked looking at me with concern. This question nearly made me choke on my tea. "Have you found someone you like yet?"

"N-no!" I shouted loudly. This startled mother and I'm sure others in the house possibly heard me so I quieted down "No... not yet." My once comfortable feeling vanished into thin air.

"Well I'm sure there has to be someone out there, Hubert." She stated. "You're a well known Lieutenant. It would do you some good to settle down with a nice girl and have a family."

"M-mother!" I stammered "I'm only seventeen years old!"  
"I was your age when I moved here with your father. That's no excuse"

I hid my face in my hands. Why was she bringing this up now? Surely Asbel was much more of a concern to her then I was. He was the one who was going to become the new Lord... why pester me about this? Besides... I had yet to fancy anyone...

"Are you sure there isn't a girl you like?" She insisted.

"Mother, this is quite embarrassing..." I said while my face still buried in my hands "And besides, I don't even know I would recognize it even if I did... like someone."

My mother laughed out loud in a way I had never heard before and i looked up astonished "What do you mean you wouldn't be able to recognize it even if you did like someone?"  
I was astonished "Just as I said. I have never particularly liked anyone so i don't know how it would feel in order to identify it!"

"Hubert..." She then placed her hands over mine and held them. They were soft and warm, just as I had always remembered them "When you learn someone is special to you, they stick out in your mind. You find yourself thinking about them, worrying about them and wanting to be near them."

"I see..."

"Is there anyone that sticks out in your mind?" She asked.

I sat back and thought about it for a while. There had only been one person that came to mind but that's absurd. How could I carry a flame for her? Indeed, she had been on my mind lately and it was true that I had noticed her more often but that could be said really about any of my team mates. I care for all of their safety.

"Hmm..." I put my hand on my chin, thinking long and hard about it. While i pondered, my mother cleared away our dishes and sat back down, but this time next to me. There was only one situation that stuck out in my mind, but I couldn't be certain it was really a clue. I decided to inquire my mother about it "Would wanting to share personal information and experiences count as taking a fancy to them?"

"What do you mean, dear?" She asked as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Well..." I started. This was not only embarrassing but hard. She was my mother, after all and I don't think its normal to discuss such things... is it? "You see, there was this one instance in which I felt the need to discuss personal situations with her. Earlier, I had come upon her being sad at the fact she had fought with her sister. Although I had no intentions on prying in on her personal affairs, I felt the need to let her know that she wasn't at fault and that her and her sister would move past it. After telling her that, she just opened up to me and told me all about how she felt about her sister, what they had gone through in the past, etc. So I decided to let her know about me and told her some of the things in my past. Some of the things Asbel and I went through together along with me being adopted..." I sighed and looked up at my mother "It's not normally something I would do. I have never opened up to anyone about such things however I felt I at least owed it to her since she had just done that."  
"I see... You were always open as a child though-"  
"I'm not the same as I used to be, mother." I interrupted her. It was rude but it was something I felt she still hadn't accepted. I was no longer the young child she used to know.

A sad expression fell across her face "Yes... I am aware. But Hubert, you will always be my son and I feel that no matter what comes between us, and no matter how much time passes, you will always be my son and I will always know you." Her words stirred my heart and i could do nothing but stare at her. Such faith she had in me and I did little to deserve it. Upon coming back to Lhant I had been nothing but cruel to her. "A mother always knows her son, Hubert, and one day you will understand."

"Well then, since you know me so well do you think this might indicate that I have grown... interested in her?"

"Would you tell someone your personal information if you didn't trust them?" She questioned back "And are you easily trusting?"

Her questions were valid." No, I am not an easily trusting person, but to be fair I had accused her of keeping things from us, said terrible things to her and did my best to keep her at a distance but in the end decided to change because of her..."

My mother smiled and got up, taking my hands along with hers. "I think you have your answer, dear."

"But I didn't decide to change because of her on a whim, I just realized that I should trust in my team mates more as she did save my life."  
She said nothing in response and led me to the door. Still smiling she opened it and ushered me out "I think it's quite late and you have a very big day tomorrow. The fate or our world rests in my sons hands and I am very proud. Do your best to sleep well." and she shut the door behind her.  
I stood there dazed a little. What had just happened? Did i really just realize what I think I did? Or was my mother just putting things in my head so that she could benefit from grandchildren?... Wait, what was I even thinking?! This was absolutely absurd and clearly I was tired. Now was the time to sleep if there ever was!

I walked back to my old room and opened the door. Asbel was already sleeping soundly in his bed. I creeped in, trying not to wake him and crawled into bed myself. Such a familiar feeling felt nice. This bed. This room. My brother sleeping in the next bed over. Surely I had missed this growing up in Strahta and surely this probably wouldn't happen again. Assuming our battle tomorrow was successful, and assuming the President would honor my request in withdrawing our troops from Lhant, This would all be Asbel's. He will eventually end up marrying and making this into his own personal room with his wife. Undoubtfully it would be Cheria... if he ever awoke to her feelings. The feelings she clearly harbored inside ever since we were kids. Everyone could see it back then and everyone still can now, with the exception of him.

These thoughts swam through my head as I turned over and got comfortable. Would I also one day do the same? Would i also find a wife, marry and have kids of my own? Or would I stay a bachelor my whole life, doing nothing but advancing myself in our military for the good of our country? And if I did marry... would it be with _Her?_

Slowly I drifted off to sleep...

(Authors Note: Hope you guys really liked this chapter :D I know I did while writing the crap out of it! Please continue to enjoy the story and always remember to write reviews! It can always get better with your help!)


	4. Chapter 4

_A routine. An almost constant routine. A fierce battle with no end is taking place..._

_"You ARE going to take a bath, Pascal!" Cheria scolds her dirty team mate._

_"But I'm in the middle of IMPORTANT Research and stuff right now!"_

_"I'm tired of hearing that excuse!" Cheria was clearly getting sick and tired of this tireless battle, as was the rest of us "You can finish your research later!"_

_"I can also take a bath later!" Pascal laughed as she scampered away._

_In most cases she would let her escape and brood about it, however, today seemed to be the exception._

_"Today is the day we WILL make a stand" Cheria stomped "She WILL take a bath!"_

_Sophie clapped eagerly "How are you going to make her do it, Cheria?"_

_Cheria smiled a devilish smile "By not lettering her escape!" and she dashed off in search of Pascal._

_Cheria and Pascal ran around the Amarcian Enclave for what seemed like hours until Cheria had her cornered._

_"Woahhh, Cheria" Pascal pleaded, waving her hands "You're kinda scary right now!"_

_"Ohhh, you haven't seen scary yet" Cheria proceeded to walk towards her "And I don't think you want to!"_

_I could clearly see Pascals scared look as the mad woman approached._

_"But! But!" Pascal cried "Baths are soooooo time consuming! And boring! and and..-"_

_Cheria took her by the arm and dragged her back to her house. From inside I could hear the endless struggle. The clanks and bangs rang loudly throughout the streets. Why was I watching this? I must have something better to do..._

_Suddenly the door to Pascal's house burst open and out flew the young Amarcian covered in suds and wrapped in only a towel. She ran behind me and hid. I froze. What is the logical thing to do in such a situation?_  
_"Hide me, Little Bro!" She whispered from behind me._

_I had no words. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even think of what to say. What do I do?!_

_Cheria stopped out of the house after Pascal, holding a scrub brush in her right hand and a bar of soap in her left "Where is she?!" She shouted._

_I could hear Pascal whimper and Cheria took notice and locked her view on me._

_Angerly, she stomped towards me "You better not be hiding her!" she said, pointing the scrub brush at my face._

_No real words came from my gaping mouth, only incomprehensible noises. Oh goodness... What do I do? What do I DO?!_

_"Protect me!" I heard Pascal cry out._

_I grabbed the scrub brush from Cheria. It was an auto reaction._

_"What are you doing?!" Cheria demanded angrily. Oh for all that is good and holy, what WAS I doing?!_

_I threw the scrub brush on the ground and Pascal cheered._

_"You will bother her no more!" I yelled to Cheria._

_She was shocked. I was shocked. What the hell was going on?! Why am I doing this? How can I make myself stop?_

_Cheria yelled a frustrated noise, threw her hands up in the air, and stomped away._

_"Awwwww! My Hero!" Pascal ran out from behind me and embraced me tightly. Still only in a towel covered in suds that were now disapaiting. Slowly, one by one they popped, relieving her soft pale skin. One by one, showing more and more..._

_Pascal looked up at me "And as always, a hero deserves a kiss!"_

_Her face came closer to mine. Closer and closer. I could feel myself drawing forward... until..._

_*POP*_

I shot up in a hot sweat from my bed. Breathing heavily I looked around. Where the hell was I?! peering over to the left and saw my brother still asleep. Oh right... I'm still in my old bed. What time was it? I reached over to the end table, put my glasses on, got out of bed and walked towards my old drawing desk. The clock, dimly lit, showed 5:49am. I clenched my fist. It was too late to go back to sleep but it was too early to be awake. Great. I have now hampered myself for tomorrows battle by having this... this... scandalous dream! I walked back to the bed and laid down. I was frustrated. I was beyond frustrated. But I had no one to blame but myself. I looked over at Asbel again, sound asleep. I'm sure he is dreaming of a world full of peace where Richard isnt causing the end of the world. Do I wake him and tell him about my dream?... No! What am I thinking?! I'm not a child anymore! And besides, even when I DID tell him about my dreams when I was younger, he would just make fun of me about them! Such a detestable older brother.

I thought the dream over again and buried my face in my hands. Why did i dream something like that? I never in my 17 years of life have dreamed something like that. Could it be because of my conversation with mother? I'm sure that's the cause. Putting such images in my head... Why did she even have to bring up the subject of marriage?! And worse, why did I indulge her with my thought?! I am only to blame for this. Id I hadn't have been open, if I hadn't of made such a ridiculous realization about that woman I wouldn't be in this mess! ...However, it's not like the dream was... unpleasant.

Asbel started to stir and I looked over. Sigh... Why am I even troubling myself over this? I'm sure this... infatuation will pass. Besides, its ridiculous for me to even feel this way. It will only get in the way of my goals. This is just... just... this is nonsense!

I laid down angrily and covered my head with the blankets. I'm going back to bed! Stupid hormones!

I could hear Asbel yawn but I made no move. He started making more string noises. Did he actually wake up? Slowly i peeked out of the blankets. Yes, he was awake. Do I let him know that I am also awake? No... this is foolish. I feel like I'm 6 again.

Asbel yawned again, sat up and looked at me. Did he know I was awake? Did me moving around wake him up?

He removed the blankets slowly and got out of his bed. Sleepily he stumbled across the room, heading towards my old clock. Scratching his head, picked it up, looked at it for a moment and then put it back down. I couldn't see the time from where I was but not much time could have passed since I last looked at it. Maybe 15 minutes.

"Hubert, I know you're awake."

Dammit, what gave it away?! Maybe if I lay perfectly still he'll think he's mistaken and leave me alone... wait, why am I even pretending to be asleep?!

I uncovered myself and sat up "Very perceptive, brother"

Asbel sleepily laughed and sat on my bed "I can always tell you're awake when you have the blankets over your head. You used to hide like that when we were kids."

"Did I? I don't remember that." and I honestly didn't. Then again, it was quite some time ago.

"Yeah!" He laughed " You used to always wake up before me and wait for me to wake up by hiding underneath the sheets..." he yawned some more "all wrapped up like a crape"

Hmm... crapes... I could feel my stomach rumbling.

"Ugh, speaking of crapes, im starving!" He moaned as he let himself fall on my bed.

I pushed my glasses back up my nose "Likewise, but im afraid we are probably the only ones awake at this time."

He rolled over and looked at me "Hey, I bet your hoping mom makes rice omelets right?!"

"What? Don't be absurd! I'm not a child anymore, Asbel" Although the thought made my stomach talk even further... which it seemed he noticed.

"You don't have to hide it, Hubert!" He said as he got up and stretched "Every knows that's your favorite food!"

"Well it might have been back then but it isn't now!" I scoffed. Besides, I hadn't had one of my mothers omelets in 7 years. Who knows if I even still like them?! Leave it to Asbel to assume for me.

Asbel shrugged and opened our bedroom door "Alright then, I'll eat your portion then"

"W-wait!" I yelled after him but he shut the door. He can't eat my portion! I'm hungry too!

I quickly got up, put my uniform on and ran downstairs. Like hell he was eating my breakfast!

Unsurprisingly, Frederick was waiting at the bottom of the steps to great me "Good morning, young master." It was a welcoming thing to hear.

"Good morning, Frederick." I responded.

"Your brother has just run into the dining room." He informed me. Of course he knew I was running after him.

" Is there anyone else up besides us?"

"Yes, Cheria and Sophie are up as well and I believe they are in the kitchen."

Oh this isn't going to be good. I'm sure Cheria purposely got up extra early to prepare breakfast for Asbel and she's going to be fuming if she finds him up before its done. I'm never going to hear the end of it...

"Thank you, Frederick" I responded and walked slowly to the dining room. I opened the door and looked around. No one was inside. Maybe Asbel went into the-

"Asbel! Get out!" I wasnt even able to finish my thought before I heard Cheria yell.

My brother came stumbling out of the kitchen "What?! What did I do?!" He yelled back. I shook my head. How can he be so dense? A ladle got thrown at his head in response to his question and he shut the door.

"Geez! Whats with her this morning?!" He whined looking at me.

I shrugged and sat down at the table. His question didn't even deserve an answer. Even if I had given him one it would have been for naught as he wouldn't understand. Poor Asbel. Forever lost in the world of women... Although I can't say I have much more experience than him, I do have common sense.

It didn't take too long before the dining room started to fill up. First Sophie, then Malik and lastly Pascal. Unfortunately the moment she walked through the door yawning and taking about some nonsense, the images of the dream started to surface in my mind.

"OoooH!" She shouted as she ran toward the table, grabbing at the fruit in bowl... specifically the bananas "Bananas!"

"Dont ruin your appetite, Pascal" Malik scolded "Cheria wont be too happy with you."

She made some inaudible noise with a questionable look on her face, as she continued to shove bananas in her mouth. I rested my forehead in my hand. Such an insufferable woman. No manners once so ever.

"Pascal, don't talk with your mouth full. You're getting banana all over the dinning table" I warned, not looking at her.

"I hope everyone is hungry!" Cheria cheerfully said as she came through the doors with plates in her hand, followed by some maids with the rest of the food. She set one plate in front of Asbel and the second in front of Sophie.

"Crablettes?" Sophie asked with wide eyes.

"I made everyone's favorite!" Cheria boasted.

Malik laughed "And how would you know what my favorite food was?"

"Oh, I don't know" Cheria smiled back with uncertainty "You just seem like a steak and eggs type of guy..."

The maids quietly placed the rest of the food in front of us and, as expected, I had rice omelets. Not that I minded, it was just so... obvious. I looked at the food and took a sip of water from my glass.

"Pascal!" Cheria yelled. I looked up and saw Pascal leaned back in the chair with her hand on her full stomach "How many bananas did you eat?!"

"I told you..." Malik muttered as he ate his breakfast.

"Only like... I dunno, 10 or so?" Pascal counted on her fingers. "But I can totally eat these banana pancakes too!"

Cheria sighed aggrievedly and sat down next to her and Asbel "You better..."

And such was my morning. The calm before the storm...

We quickly gathered up our belongings and started to head out of Lhant. A party was waiting for us at the entrance. Mother, Frederick, Bailey, Raymond, Fourier and Poisson. Each said their own inspirational goodbye and we left. Upon entering the shuttle, I got the idea that it might be a good to head to the Oswell Family Vault. My adopted family have always been a bunch of hoarders and God knows what we would find there. I'm sure there would be plenty of useful things for us to take with us before our final battle. Everyone agreed and we departed for Strahta.

It took quite a while before we were able to stop the Vault from the sky but as soon as we did, we descended and went inside. It brought back weird memories. Why did the Oswell family even have this place? It just had mounds of useless junk in here! Sure we found some useful things such as armor and weapon replacements but most of it were old paintings, broken old china and so on. Leave it to the Oswell's to make what almost looks like an abandoned city into their own private storage unit for things they considered "theirs". I understand wanting to hide precious antiques and rare finds in here but... eh. My brother made the suggestion that maybe Oswell brought me here because he had high hopes for me. That maybe one day I would inherit the glory of our family name and all of this would be mine to share with whomever I deemed worthy to give it to. Such idiocy! What use would I make from all this? and why would I give my children this as a present?! They say another mans trash is another mans treasure but this was clearly mostly old trash. You couldn't even use more than half the things in here, let alone any of them hold value anymore! And if these items had precious meaningful value, then why not keep it with you instead of throwing it here? Sigh, I will never understand some people... especially the rich.

We quickly took what we needed and left the dusty old vault behind. Good riddens.

Out next destination... the Ghardia Shaft. Time to put an end to this nonsense of a journey.

(Authors Note: Yeah... sorry it took me so long to post this chapter and sorry it's considerably shorter than the others. A lot of stuff has happened this week and ive been wayyyy too distracted to write even though i wanted to. Don't worry! I wont randomly drop the story and never pick it back up again so have faith and wait patiently :p)


	5. Chapter 5

aWe landed our shuttle in the Ghardia Shaft and quickly walked out. It was quite an extraordinary site! Pascal explained to us that apparently the researchers on Fodra took their own Lastalia and brought it here to Ephinea in hopes that it would help our planet flourish and this shaft was how they used. Looking down I could see many many floors. It looked like there were no end to them. This was going to be tiresome.

Not to long after we started down the shaft, we encountered what looked to be a wall of some sorts. When we touched it, a blinding white light shone straight in my face and my head became dizzy. It was one of Lambda's defenses and we were seeing into his mind... Just as Sophie predicted. It was his past. _Lambda as a child playing with blocks while his guardian Professor Cornell praised him. Emeraude appeared and_... she was in a wheel chair? How strange. _She scolded him for raising Lambda like a human and that he was merely a thing of research. Cornell disagreed and explained that with the nurture he was providing him, Lambda could grow to be something much more than an experiment but maybe able to transcend his huminoid boundaries into something bigger that could help their world..._ Then the light faded and my mind became clear again. The vision was quite uncomfortable and it seems that everyone saw what I saw. Why was Lambda showing us this? It was shocking to see him smile and act almost human.

As we pressed onward down the shaft, I couldn't help but continue to think about it. Did Lambda smile because he was truly happy or was he merely just mimicking what Cornell had done? I decided to get Pascals thoughts on the matter, as if anyone would know, it would definitely be her.

"Maybe he just felt like it?" She suggested.

"That's not an answer!" I responded. I was looking for a more insightful, not something I could think up on my own!

"Well how should I know?!" She defended with a shrug "It's just, when I see someone smile, I feel good so maybe it was something like that?"

"So then does that mean... you would like to see me smile?" It was a laughing thought but wouldn't hurt to know her opinion. I rarely ever smile myself. I wonder if I bring her down?

"No, not really" She shrugged and I watched her walk off towards the others.

Rejected... however I had a feeling she would say that. don't know why I bothered really. Although, it would be nice to know exactly how she saw me... but then again, it would be nice if I was really sure for myself how I saw her.

The images of my dream ruminated in my mind again was I walked behind her. I could feel my face start burning and gripped my weapon hard. Hard enough that the pain made the thoughts disappear. Why was I thinking of such things at a time like this?! truly I shame myself. I am a high ranking trained soldier, for goodness sake! I should be concentrating on hatching a strategy for the upcoming fight! Not lolly gagging and thinking perverse thoughts!

Suddenly I was blinded again by another bright white light and images of Lambda's past. I was so focused on my own perversion that I didn't even notice myself walking into another one of those transparent walls. _Lambda was in an experimenting tank filled with water, while Emeraude sat at a computer terminal. Professor Cornell came storming into the lab demanding Emeraude to stop. She explained that Lambda was too dangerous for their world because of his powers to control beings and create nova monsters. He needed to be terminated. Cornell blamed her for Lambda lashing out due to her horribly cruel experiments. It mattered not, their superiors ordered Lambda's destruction and Cornell was to be placed in detention for defying them. Cornell begged Emeraude to stop but he was carried out by guards. Emeraude laughed, pressed a button and Lambda passed out._ The light faded again and I was left back in my own mind.

Emeraude was truly a cruel and heartless woman. It was sickening to see her torturing Lambda until he passed out. Wait... was I feeling pity for Lambda? What has come over me lately? That thing has been wrecking havoc on our world and threatens to destroy it and I'm PITTYING him?

The others were also discussing what we had just witnessed and it seemed they felt the same way I did about the situation. Well, at least we are all on the same page... even if the thought itself was utterly absurd. Although... maybe if Emeraude hadn't caused Lambda so much pain, he wouldn't have resulted in what he is now...

A few more floors down, and we encountered yet another transparent wall of Lambda's thoughts. _Lambda had escaped the lab, killing researchers and had begun to destroy the shuttle bay in Telos Astue. _I thought Lambda had been destroyed? This makes no sense... _Cornell came running in, pleading to Lambda to forgive him and let him protect him once more. Emeraude came shortly after with weaponized humaniods at her side. She ordered them to kill both Lambda and Cornell but Cornell rushed into the shuttle with Lambda. He wished him to live on and find Ephinea's Lastalia, then died. Lambda was flown to Ephinea and crashed, causing the shuttle to blow up. Lambda managed to escape the rubble and continued on..._ Perhaps if Cornell had lived through the attack, Lambda would be different now. Asbel confided in me that he also had the same feelings. Maybe, just maybe if Lambda had been treated humanly as Cornell wished, he would have never had to come to Ephinea, Cornell wouldn't have died and Lambda would be a different... being? However, there is no way to know now and pointless speculation isn't getting me anywhere. I can't believe I'm going soft... Sympathizing will only make the upcoming battle more difficult to deal with.

We neared closer to the bottom of the shaft and Sophie suddenly began clutching her chest "I'm so scared... My chest feels tight" she said with a painful expression on her face.

Pascal walked to the edge of the platform and peered down "We must close..."

"Lets be sure we're on the same page" Malik interjected " Our objective is not to fight King Richard, but to eradicate Lambda."

Sophie looked up towards him "It mean hurting him, but if we can weaken Richard, we might be able to drag Lambda out of him." She responded softly.

"Sophie..." Cheria started as she put her hand on Sophie's back "I'm sure you know this but..."

"You are a most formidable force even without your mutual-destruction function!" I interrupted. Cheria was being too soft, I needed to make sure Sophie understood "There is no need to consider that option."

Sophie smiled and looked up at me "Yes. I understand."

It quelled the fire inside that had been rising slowly as we got closer to Lambda. I want to trust Sophie and she needs to trust us. We would all work together to destroy Lambda, sacrificing herself just to spare us some physical damage wasn't a logical option. Sophie is... precious to me. This will end with all of us remaining in tact!

"Then we're ready!" Asbel said as he helped Sophie to her feet "Lets go everyone, the Lastalia is just up ahead."

Everyone agreed and we continued to walk forward.

Soon we were up against another one of Lambda's memories. A familiar white light shined and my consciousness was taken over.

_Lambda was standing in his true form in front of villagers, pleading for them to listen. Then Sophie appeared in front of him and started to initiate combat. Lambda begged her to leave him alone but she attacked ruthlessly until she passed out. The scene then changed to underneath Barona, with Richard waking up after the fight we had with Lambda, 7 years ago. Richard was coughing up blood from being poisoned, scared that he would die soon. Lambda awoke and demanded Richard to live on, and merged with him. _Lambda has just been trying to live on, all this time. He was used and discarded like a piece of trash but he continued to move forward... just like Cornell wanted him to. His will is admirable... but doesn't change the situation at hand. Although I feel for him in the aspect of betrayal, I do not condone him taking it out on all humans, corrupting Richard and trying to destroy our home! And considering his memories are not up to speed with more current times... The next warp will probably be our last.

And as it was. Standing before us was the Lastalia. A brightly shining white ball of light, and inside, our opponent. I knew inside my heart that we would not lose.

Richard, or Lambda... was floating in the middle of the ball of light. My brother pleaded once more for them to stop this madness but they respectfully declined. They believed they could reshape everything and achieve their Idea world. Even if it meant destroying everything first. They explained that humanity was destroying the world and needed to be wiped out. Asbel continued to waste his breath on them, trying to convince them otherwise but all it did was make them laugh. Why did Asbel continue to waste his time with this nonsense? Every time we have encountered Richard he has tried to change his mind and it hasn't worked! We just need to end this already! And needless to say, they felt the same as they then engaged us in combat. With all of the eleth that Richard and Lambda had gathered up, their attacks were much stronger. As we fought, my brother continued to plead with them but it had no effect. There was no changing their minds after coming this far. But with all of our might, we struck them down. Riling in pain, Richard told Asbel to hurry up and end their life but of course he refused. My brother doesn't believe in taking the easy way out even if its the safest. He wanted Richard to live, along with the rest of them. At this point, I honestly couldn't careless if Richard lived or died so long as Lambda was gone.

"Richard and Lambda have been fused together too long now..." Sophie said as she approached them. "It maybe that they can no longer be separated."

"I don't believe it!" yelled my brother as he stumbled towards Richard.

Richard explained that he was grateful to Asbel for stopping him, however he didn't think he could trust anyone and would rather die. Sad, really.

"I never wanted to fight you." Asbel started "I wouldn't abandon you no matter what! You are my friend!"

Richard sighed heavily and stared up into nothingness "So.. even after all this, you could still call me your friend?" He closed his eyes "Thank you, Asbel. I wish I could have seen it sooner. I wish everything could have turned out differently... but it's too late now. It's all far too late. Nothing more can be done now." He turns to his side and winced in pain, then continued "My feelings... are mixed with Lambda's feelings... and now I can no longer tell them apart. I can't stop myself. I fear im going to kill you all! but please... before Lambda recovers you must kill me first!"

"Richard! don't give up!" Asbel shouted out on his knees.

Then the unexpected happened... Lambda spoke to us by himself.

"That will not happen." He insisted.

Richard gripped his head in pain "Hurry Asbel!" He warned "I'll try to hold him off! But I told you, you must kill me!" He screamed as he tried to hold Lambda back but my brother did nothing but watch. He couldn't kill Richard. It wasn't in him.

"Are you prepared to end along with me?" Lambda asked. "Will you truly forfeit your right to exist?... Impossible! Why would you ever sacrifice yourself for those who have made us suffer?! ... If you desire death so much, go to him yourself!" Strange black lightning then started to surround Richard as he cry in pain "I have no use for someone who lacks the will to live!"

Richard continued to scream in pain and my brother could no longer bear the site. He jumped up and grabbed Richard. Sophie warned Asbel to stop but he would not. Slowly he pulled Richard out of the black lightning and fell to the floor. In front of us stood Lambda in his pure eleth form.

"Lambda has rejected Richards body and has fused with the eleth from the valkines" Sophie explained.

Asbel laid Richards limp body down, and slowly got back up "If we defeat it, then it will all be over..."

"It will all be over?" Lambda demanded "If you destroy me, what will you fight next? Without a clear opponent, will you invent one for yourself? Humans are constantly slaughtering each other in the name of their own existence. You kill innocent people in your petty wars and then claim they were evil to begin with! You are nothing but children driven by your own sense of entitlement... and now you will pay for these crimes with your lives!"

From the ball of black eleth emerged a frightening being that came at us with deadly intent. Unfortunately for him, most of his strength was already used up in our previous battle with him and Richard. We were finally going to end him once and for all! We put every last bit of strength in our final fight with him and were awarded the victors! Lambda forfeited his hideous form and reverted back to his eleth form. Sophie explained that with Lambda gone, the valkines would eventually regain their eleth from the Lastalia and the world would go back to normal. Music to my ears!

"Lambda is completely fading away!" Pascal shouted "So if he doesn't have energy to leech from, he will just like, disappear?!"

"No... he wont." Sophie replied. "If we do nothing more he will fall into a sleep and someday regain his power."  
"But we've come so far! There's gotta be something we can do!" Pascal insisted.

Sophie closed her eyes and slowly started walking towards Lambda. We all knew what was coming. She still insisted on sacrificing herself... "Thank you my friends. Being with you has made me happier then you'll ever know! But now, I want to protect your home. I want to protect your future... and you!"

"No, don't! You promised! You promised you wouldn't do this!" Asbel called out to her with pain in his voice.

"Even if I disappear, a little part of me will still remain inside all of you." She responded, placing her hand on her heart.

"But that's no different then you dying!" Cheria cried.

"It will be just like the time I distributed my particles to save you all! Except this time.. you wont ever see me again." Sophie explained sadly "But in a way, we will still be together."

This was horrible. I could feel my chest tightening up and tears welling in my eyes. I hadn't cried in years... why did this have to happen?! Was there no other way to completely get rid of Lambda?! She then turn around and began to reach out to Lambda. I couldn't breath. I felt like I was suffocating... Why couldn't I move to stop her?! Was this really the only way?

Asbel then rushed in front of Sophie "No, don't!" He said angrily. This shocked even me! Its upsetting to know that my brother could do what I couldn't, but it was also reassuring. "don't do this! I told you, I wont let you die!" Asbel then did the unthinkable and grabbed on to Lambda and started to absorb him.

"Brother!" I cried out. I can't lose him too! Regardless of the past! Regardless of our differences he is the only brother I have! This... this can't be happening?! Was it written in stone somewhere that I must lose someone I care about today?!

"No! Stay back!" Asbel shouted.

"What do we do?!" Pascal asked frantically.

"No, Asbel, Please!" Cheria cried out as she felt to her knees "Noooo!"

"don't do this!" I managed to yell out.

Asbel turned his head towards us "don't worry, I wont let him absorb me. I'm just gonna find out.. if all he wants to do is live!"

I watched in horror as the black eleth surrounded my brother and completely entered his body.

"Asbel NO!" Sophie cried as she rushed to him, as did all of us.

He wasn't responsive. He just laid there cold.

Cheria, Sophie and I started to heal him as best as we could but still no response.

"If Richard didn't die, Asbel wont too... right?" Pascal asked as she stood readily by.

"don't say things like that!" Cheria shouted to her "don't even think things like that!"

"R-right.." Pascal nodded.

"All we can do is leave this to Asbel" Captain Malik noted "I don't think healing will do much good."  
"But we have to do something!" Cheria refused to give up.

I agreed with Malik and stopped my healing, as did Sophie. I put my hand on Cheria's shoulder "Cheria..."  
"NO!" She swatted my hand away and continued her healing artes "I cannot stand by and do nothing while Asbel is eaten away by that.. that.. THING!"

Suddenly we started to hear voices. They were of my brother and Lambda... speaking to one another. Lambda explained to him that he would completely consume Asbel and do with him what he wished. Hearing Lambda's voice, Richard woke up and slowly walked towards us.  
"Asbel... has he been... taken over?" He asked softly, holding on to his side still in pain.

"I dunno," Pascal replied "We've been hearing two voices for a while now. One of them is definitely Asbel but the other one is probably..."  
"Lambda" Richard cut her off as came over and stood next to her.

"I think Sophie is allowing us to her them somehow" Pascal continued.

Richard knelt down "Curses! He is probably trying to take over Asbel's mind... I hate to admit it, but Lambda responded most strongly to my feelings of anger and... resentment. I thought that meant we understood each other... and could help each other." He sighed heavily "But in the end, our mutual feelings caused much more harm than good."

The conversation between Asbel and Lambda then continued. Lambda asked if we enjoyed seeing his pain from the past and continued to insult humans in thinking they knew everything. Asbel said that he would help Lambda overcome his pain together with him. Working together. Lambda laughed and told him that he was pathetic, but Asbel continued to try to persuade him. Explaining that continuing his endless cycle of hurting people out of his pain wouldn't do him any good and would only make him even more sad and resentful. Using Cornell's love for Lambda as an example, he started to get through to Lambda. He offered Lambda to see the world through his eyes to prove to him that the world was so much more than pain, betrayal and sadness. Lambda reluctantly agreed and the voices stopped.

An Eerie feeling came over me. Why wasn't my brother waking up? What was going on? Then, with much relief, my brother opened his eyes. They had become two different colors. His left one was no longer blue, but red... just like Lambda had done with Richard. Proof of Lambda's existence within...

Cheria started to help Asbel up as he slowly became steady.

"Asbel... Are you alright?" She asked quietly

"We heard you talking to Lambda" Pascal explained "So is he gone or what?"

Sophie suddenly grabbed his hand and put it to her forehead.

"Sophie... what are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Somethings different..."She said still holding on to his hand "This reaction is new!"

"So then.. does that mean he's gone?" Cheria asked hopefully.

"I don't..." Sophie shook her head "No, Cheria, I don't think so. I can't destroy this Lambda... this Lambda doesn't need to be destroyed."  
"What does that mean?" Malik asked concerned.

"Lambda said he's going to sleep." Asbel explained "He's just going to sleep for a little while."

"So this means that Sophie doesn't have to sacrifice herself, right?!" Pascal asked hopefully.

Asbel nodded and slowly got to his feet. I felt relieved but it was still a strange turn of events. Instead of eradicating Lambda and completely ridding the world of his existence, my foolish brother convinced him to let him change his mind... and sleep inside him. My brother... always making things complicated. This made me laugh. It was finally all over...

"Lets go home... everyone." Asbel said looking up towards the sky.

Everyone excitedly agreed and we returned to the shuttle. It was now time to return or our regular day to day lives.

Asbel and Sophie returned to Lhant.

Richard returned back to Windor and finally became a proper king and Cheria accompanied him, aiding the relief organization with Bailey and my cousin Raymond.

Pascal and Captain Malik returned to Fendel...

And I returned back to Strahta... alone.

You would think after being alone for so many years, I would get used to it... and I had but now after being with all those people... I don't know how I'll carry on the same.

Of course, I knew what my immidiate course of action would be the moment I got into Strahta. I had to see the President convey all my findings and explain our current situation. So from the moment I set foot off the shuttle, waved goodbye to Pascal and... I... Just stood there... and watched the shuttle fly away. Even after it was completely gone and out of my sight, I stood there... and a feeling of loneliness overwhelmed me. They were gone,_ she_... was gone. What was I going to do with myself? How did I let these feelings get so... out of hand?

Trying not to think about it, I started into the town of Yu Liberte and quickly went to the Presidential Palace. I quickly noticed something different about the city. All of the water decor were gone. The fountain no longer spouted water, the water arches were gone, even the canal was low. With no doubt in my mind, I knew our crisis was becoming dire.

"Mr. President?" I knocked on his door and heard what sounded like a muffled "Enter".

I opened the door and saw the President of Strahta standing there along side my adoptive father. I can honestly say, I did not miss that spiteful man.

"Ah Hubert!" The President cheerfully said "I wasn't expecting you so soon! Although I have to admit, I was hoping you would be back sooner."

"I apologize," I said as I steadied the position of my glasses "However, the task has been completed. I assure you that the eleth will be returning to the valkines in good time."  
"That is wonderful to hear." The President sat down in his seat and turned to Oswell "See, I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Oswell made a unpleasent noise and turned his nose "I wasn't that worried, I was simply just unsure he would ever return."

WHAT?! You ungrateful dog! I'm out there busting my ass to try to save the world and you were under the notion that I wouldn't return?!... Quelling my anger, I turned back to the President "I can see the situation here has become less than optimal."  
"Yes." The President agreed "With our Duplemar drained completely of its eleth, it was only a matter of time before our water was going to dry up. Currently it is on the verge of doing so and I was beginning to fear the worst but your arrival has calmed my fears."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

The President then pulled out a pile of paper and began to look through them "Unfortunately, we still are not in the clear. Those Nova monsters are still running ramped around the country, causing havoc to the people." He then looked up at me with an apologetic expression "As much as I'm sure you are tired from your long journey, and you would wish for nothing more than to rest, I have another task to give you."

"Sir?" I questioned.

"I have decided to make you head chief of Strahta's Nova Monster Eradication Force. As im sure you know much more about these vicious creatures then any of us."

His statement rung true. I had been fighting nothing but nova monsters for the past 6 months... but it was also true that I was hoping to rest as well. Oh well, at least this will get my mind off_ Her_.

"I gladly accept your offer."

"Wonderful!" The President smiled "I have already made preparations for your departure to Zavhert."

"Zavhert?" I was confused. This made no sense. If I was to kill monsters here in Strahta, why was I going to Fendel? "I'm afraid I don't understand."  
"No, I guess you wouldn't. I'll let your father explain" The President said as he motioned to Oswell.  
"Yes, well as I'm sure you're aware that there are more of these monsters then just in Strahta. Recently we have been working with Fendel to help drive them off, as Fendel has more numbers than us. It would be most convenient if we sent you there to let them know that our situation has changed now that you've returned."

Oh. Fantastic. Just what I needed, a cold snowy trip by myself with nothing but my tantalizing thoughts. "When will I be departing?"

"Tomorrow morning." responded the President.

"Very well, then I will take my leave to get ready."I said with a respective bow. I wasn't going to be caught in that forsaken frozen wasteland without a heavy coat this time. I nearly caught my death!

I walked back to the manor and headed to my room. Laying down on my bed, I looked around and noticed it had been the except same as I left it. Neat, tidy and well organized. This was the most I was ever going to get to relax it seemed. I just got back and I already have a new assignment... but as is such for a Lieutenant of the Strahtan Military. All work and no play... play... hmm. I wonder what the others are doing now? I'm sure my brother is being bombarded with paper work. Sophie is probably taking care of the garden. Cheria would no doubt be healing all the wounded soldiers in Windor... I'm not too sure what Richard would be doing. He has been away from his kingdom far too long and in the time he was there, didn't do much good. He is probably trying to fix everything and getting into good graces with his people. I wonder if they even know it was him that caused all this? Surely people saw him absorb the eleth from Glowandi and have many questions... Just how will he handle it? Oh well, it's not my problem. Malik will probably be reporting to the Chancellor just as I have to the President and Pascal... is probably fighting her sister off from taking a bath. Although, it hasn't been too long since she's had one. Under normal circumstances she will refuse for days even up to a week! But I'm pretty certain Cheria made her the night before we fought Lambda.

Rolling to my side, I embraced the pillow next to me.

Lambda... I wonder what he is planning on doing with Asbel. My brother swears he can handle it and he is strong but... this is different. If King Richard couldn't control him, what makes Asbel think he can? It will be much harder if I end up having to fight my own brother to the death. Sparing is one thing but... the fight with the intent to kill?

My body then caved into my exhaustion and I feel asleep.

The next day I awoke feeling more exhausted then the previous. I was pushing it way too much. Hopefully I wasn't coming down with a cold. Goodness knows I don't that before heading into Fendel.

I packed what little I needed and headed out. The sun shone brightly and the sandy dry air hit my face. Oh, how I missed this place. It's never cold here. I surely hate the cold... but I shouldn't be dwelling on this. My mission is clear. I am to go to Fendel and inform the Chancellor of the situation in Strahta and have them remove their aiding troops here. A little chill wont kill me!

When I got to the harbor, I could see the ship was already waiting for me. I got on and it quickly departed.

The sea breeze was fantastic! It was cooling with the hot sun above. Looking around I could see other passengers and sailors about their business. Couples chatting. Children playing. Sailors cleaning and taking care of business as usual. Why couldn't my life be as simple as theirs? They lead day-to-day regular lives and I save the world from an unknown life form from another planet. I was starting to feel a little... envious of them. I left the deck and proceeded to my room where I sat down and stared out the window. Would my life ever be... normal? It had started to be up until this Lambda nonsense began. Will I settle down, just like my mother wanted? Use my earnings to buy my own house, marry someone special, have kids and grow old? Ha, it's actually a little humerus when I think about it. Me, growing old? It inevitable but a bit far away for me to be worrying about just yet.

Yawning I laid down. What if will I do if I stumble into her in Fendel? No doubt she is there... but its a big country. I'm sure the chances of it are slim... and even if I did, I would just be me as I've always been! Why am I worried about it?

Suddenly an absurd thought came into my head. What if it was fate that I come to Fendel directly after going home? Like if an almighty force was drawing me to her..?

I sighed heavily. What idiotic thoughts! I'm starting to think like Cheria... but I am also starting to understand why she feel comfort in such absurdity. Images of Pascal then poured though my mind. Her nonsense way of talking. Her awkward and cheerful behavior. The look of sadness and disappointment she had when her sister fought with her. The sight of her crying while she slept...

These thoughts stirred my heart in an almost uncomfortable way. It made my heart beat faster and gave me an anxious feeling.

I closed my eyes and put my arm over my face. Why? Why did I have these feelings? And why _Her_, out of all people? She was eccentric, foolish, annoying, whimsical, overwhelming, confident, incredibly smart, charming, beautiful... The exact opposite of me. We have absolutely nothing in common. She was raised in a village that all love and accept her. They encourage her to do her best and with no expectations. She can go off freely and do whatever she wants. People trust her. She is always caring for people and trying her hardest to make everyone happy... and I have always just thought of myself. Clearly this must be a curse of some kind. I will never acquire her love, she is a free spirit. I could never tie her down even if I want to.

My heart became heavy with loneliness...

I didn't want these feelings! I was driving myself mad! and im not even near Fendel yet! Maybe its possible to speak to Malik about this... I'm sure he would know what to do. No, on second thought that is the most horrible idea I've ever had! He would just tease me and besides he has probably never even been in a situation like this. Rumor has it, he has a beautiful woman who adores him in every port!

My stomach started to turn. Was it my thoughts or the rocking of the ship on an empty stomach? Maybe it was about time I got something to eat. Standing up, I tried to keep my balance but ended up having to hold on to the wall. This was pathetic. Does love really do this to a man? I continued down the hallway and made it to the cafeteria. The pungent smell of spices hit my nose. It was too much, I started to get a headache. Looking around I found something simple. A sandwich and fresh water would probably do me some good. I then headed back to my room. This was going to be a long voyage...

(Authors Note: Here ya go! The end of the main arc :D Now things should start getting good! Hope you enjoyed my story thus far!

And for _all_ you grammar Nazi's, i have figured out how to replace words in Word Pad... as i don't have Microsoft Office and stuff to automatically correct grammar for me. . So seriously... i like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism... not a 6 page essay on why i need to capitalize my i's in the middle of a sentence. Im aware of the "proper" way to write... im just lazy. :D)


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours later, I finally reached Fendel. The sharp cold breeze hit the back of my neck and I froze. I didn't miss this place. I didn't miss it one bit... but I have a mission to carry out and the moment it is finished I will be right back in Strahta where I belong. I decided taking a Turtlez would be the best form of action, seeing as I didn't want to get lost walking to Zavhert. Sure, I had taken the hike several times before with our group but... There was always someone leading. To be quite honest, I really never paid any attention to the route on the account of the cold. I just kept wishing it would be over. It wasn't hard to find a Turtlez as there is always one in every port. I quickly paid them and was on my way.

Zavhert was just as I remembered it. Cold, dank and full of metal. I hate the smell of metal... I couldn't wait to find a soldier and leave but oddly enough... there was no one in sight! The last few times I had arrived here, there were soldiers at every corner of this place but now... No one. How strange...

I decided it would be a good idea to maybe ask someone.  
"Excuse me?" I walked up to an elderly woman standing at one of the item shops "Do you know where I could find the closest military station?"

The woman tilted her head and laughed "Why, that would be the bar, my dear." She responded.

The bar... really? Have these soldiers no sense of pride? I mean... im well aware that alcohol does increase body temperature but... Well it doesn't matter. Let Fendel do what they want!  
"Thank you." I said with a bow "And where is the nearest bar...?"

She pointed right behind me. I'm not sure to be happy due to convenience or disturbed that there was one so close by... but it mattered now. I thanked her one more time and walked away.

Walking in, I was overpowered with the smell of alcohol. It was disgusting. Looking around I could see many Fendel soldiers, just like the woman had said. I was stricken with the urge to start lecturing them on the proper way a soldier should act but... I knew it would do me no good. I wasn't here to waste time scolding people who weren't even under my command.

I walked up to the bar and tapped at the counter for service "Excuse me, but could you point out the highest ranking officer in this bar?"

"Well, that would probably be me." The man said as he turned around. The voice sounded familiar but I wasn't certain until he was facing me.

"C-captain Malik?!" I stammered "What on earth are you doing at a bar?! Let alone behind the counter?"

Malik chuckled "I like to do this from time to time. It warms my heart when I can serve those who need a break from life time to time... Anyway, whats up Hubert?"

I rested my hand on my forehead "I came here to inform Fendel that their aid in Strahta is no longer needed."  
"Oh?" He said, shaking an alcohol mixer "And why is that?"

"Because the President has constructed a Nova Monster Eradication Force, with me at the head of it" I responded "And I have no need for Fendel's soldiers as I am sure they are needed here."

The Captain laughed again, pouring the drink mixture into a glass and sliding it to the man sitting next to me "I see. Well then, I suppose I can go ahead and inform the Chancellor about the change of plans... But I have to ask" He looked at me with curiosity "Why didn't you just go see him yourself? wouldn't have that been faster?"  
He had a point although... "I have duties I need to attend to in our military base and didn't want to waste time trying to contact the Chancellor with all the paper work and protocols. It seemed easier to find the highest ranking soldier so that he could pass on the message for me."

"Leaving so soon?" He asked. "didn't you just get here?"  
I sighed with irritation "As I just said-"

"don't you want to join in the festivities?" He interrupted.

"Festivities? As I said, I am here on official business! I have no time to leisurely play about when there are more important things I need to take care of back home." Why did this have to be such a challenge? This was becoming frustrating.

At that moment the man neck to me laughed and slapped me on the back "Awww come on, don't be such a spoiled sport!" He shouted "The festival starts tomorrow and everyone who is anyone is going to be there!"

I quickly pushed his arm from me. The nerve of that man! How dare he touch me when he doesn't even know me!

Malik slowly started to polish a glass and smiled "He does have a point, Hubert. The Chancellor will be there himself making the grand speech." He put the glass down and folded his arms "Arent you exhausted from the ride here? Why not relax a little. You act like the world is about to end tomorrow!"

"What is the festival even for?" I humored him.

The drunk man beside me started to make unruly noises and slapped my back a second time "didn't you hear?!"

"Obviously not, or I wouldn't have asked...!" I swatted his hand away again and gritted my teeth. Why was I even bothering? I had no intention on staying.

"Never mind, I don't care" I said as I turned my heel to leave.

"A certain special genius woman just discovered a way to bring heat to Fendel! it's going to make our lives so much easier!" I stopped in front of the door and continued to listen. "Everyone will have heat in their houses! We won't be freezing to death anymore!" He continued to laugh and drink the mixture Malik had just poured him.

"... A certain special.. genius woman, you say?" It spiked my interest. Was he talking about...?

"Yes. I'm sure you know the one! White and Red hair... always getting into trouble..." Malik said. I turned around and watched him as he walked around the corner of the bar stood in front of me "The moment we got back here she told me she was going right to Forbrinner to tinker with it a bit. Seems she discovered how to tap into the eleth as it continues to return and create a piping system to distribute it to heaters all over the country."  
"Can she really do that?" I asked, astonished. I knew she was smart but that was... definitely something.

"Why don't you see for yourself? She probably there right now." He smiled.

"And why would I do a thing like that?!"

He placed his hand on my shoulder and opened the bar door "Well, since you'll be staying here for another day to attend the festival, im sure you have plenty of time on your hands!"

"But I thought you were going to-" I didn't get to finish my sentence and he pushed me out of the door.

"I can't. I'm too busy here!" He laughed as he shut the door.

I could feel my body turn hot with anger. This was ridiculous! I didn't have time for this nonsense! The President was expecting me home as soon as possible! Then the thought came in my head... He didn't say when specifically he expected my return. Hmm... Maybe one day wouldn't kill me. It would save me the trouble of relying on Malik to convey the message to Chancellor Igen... and it might make me feel a little better to see her... Oh, what the hell! Why not?

And with that final decision, I headed to Fendels valkines.

"Oh why did I think this was going to be a good idea again?!" I shouted to myself, trucking through the heavy snow towards the ice caverns, deep inside Fendel's mountains. What if I got lost? What if a blizzard came and buried me in the snow? I could see it now. A nice big headline saying 'Strahtan Lieutenant found dead, frozen in the Fendel Mountains!' I'm sure everyone would get a nice laugh out of that! Or even better 'A Lieutenant of Strahta found frozen in the snow after attempting to see the woman of his affections'... I'm pathetic. This is probably the most foolish thing I have ever done!

The snow was coming down hard. The wind blowing angry and cold. I soon found myself looking at the cavern opening. She better be in there...

About an hour later, I finally reached the area in which the valkines resided.

"Hello?" I called out, looking around "Pascal?"

"Woo Hoo!" I could hear her shout "Little Bro! Over here!"

Her familiar voice was pleasant and I could feel the tenseness of my body calm down. I snickered at myself. I truly am pathetic if that's all it took to make me feel better...

I continued to look around, confused. I saw her nowhere in sight "Where?!"

"UP HERE!" She shouted.

I then looked up, and low and behold, there she was. Sitting on top of Forbrinner with a hard hat on and tools in her hand. She smiled brilliantly and continued to wave.

Feeling a smiling creeping upon my lips, I stopped myself. I mustn't let myself get carried away now "What are you doing up there?!" I asked. "Surely this isn't the most safest thing in the world you could be doing."

She put down her tools and made a full belly laugh "Awww Little Bro, you're so funny!"

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted back.

"Well what else am I supposed to do? I have to attach this nobby thing to this machine and connect it to Forbrinner!"

I shook my head "Assuming I knew what you were even talking about, im sure you could have found a safer way to do that."

Pascal looked around "Nope... I don't think so" She responded happily.

"Arent you afraid you're going to fall?"

"Why? Are _you_ afraid im going to fall?" She retorted. Yes, actually, I was. There she was sitting probably 20 feet from the ground, straddled on the most dangerous and unstable valkines in Ephinea. "Why are you even here anyway? I thought you had important mumbo jumbo to talk about with the President."

"Yes, well..." I started, pushing my glasses back up the bridge of my nose "I already spoke with the President regarding our adventures and the outcome of our battles. He sent me here as an envoy to inform Chancellor Igen that Fendels assistance with the monster problem in Strahta is no longer needed."

"Ahhhhhh~" She said, as she took her hard hat off to scratch her head "But... why are you _here_?"

That was a valiant question. Why _was_ I here? I can't very well explain to her that I came all this way just to gaze on her marvelous face, now can I?

"Malik told me about the progress you've made on Forbrinner in such a short time. I have to say, I am impressed. How did you manage to figure out how to bring heat from the valkines to Fendel?" I replied.

"Ohhhh! Well you see," She started, twirling around the wrench in her hand "I came here to check up on ol' Forbrinner and see how he was doing. After a few hours, Fourier came here to tell me that I needed a bath. I told her that I didn't need a bath and that I took one, like, a week ago... or something. Then she got all mad and told me that if I didn't take a bath she would throw me in a boiling pot and that's when I had the idea! Boiling pot! Boiling water!" She explained excitedly "I could use the heat eleth from the valkines here to boil the water in a big kettle and then run pipes from the kettle to homes all over Fendel! The heat from the boiling water will steeeeeam out from the pipes making their homes all nice and toasty warm! Great, huh?!"

"I have to admit" I chuckled "Only you could think up something so creative."

"Awww, flattery will get you no where!" She said, scratching her head again with the biggest and most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I was stricken with awe. What had come over me?

"W-well, It would be best for you to hurry up and finish your work so you can get down from there." I shuddered.

"Oh oh, right right!" She laughed.

I stood there for a while, watching her attach some intricate machine to the top of the valkines, humming as she worked. She seemed so happy. Of course she would be happy, she was doing what she loved. Helping people and working on valkines. I had almost forgot that the valkines in Ephinea were her main goal for study. That and exploring Amarcian ruins...

"All done!" She shouted, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Good, now get down here!" I said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses buddy!" She said, starting to climb down.

It was good to see her again. It almost made me forget why I was here in the first place.

Just then I heard something snap and her scream. My heart stopped. Fearing the worst, I ran behind the valkines to see what had happened. "Oh God!" There she was laying on the ground with blood trickling from the side of her head "Pascal?!" I called out to her as I ran. Looking around I could see that there were no first aid kits around so I started applying healing arts to her wound. It seemed as though part of the rocky structure surrounding Forbrinner had broken off when she applied her weight to it. I was so stupid! If I only hadn't rushed her to get down, maybe this wouldn't have happened! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm the biggest idiot in the world! I shouldn't have even come here anyway! What was I even doing, coming to the valkines? My assignment had absolutely nothing to do with the valkines or Pascal! Damn him! Damn Malik for telling me she was here! Tempting me!

"Gah! Come on, Pascal! Wake up!" I choked out. "Open your eyes, please!" I begged and continued to heal. Oh, why didn't I take Cheria's advice and learn more healing artes?! This was horrible. I was horrible! What have I done?!

I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes as I put every ounce of energy I had into my arte. Should I call for help? No, that would be stupid! No one is around here. No one is around for miles and miles and Oh God! What if she dies?! What if me making the stupid mistake of coming here and distracting her kills her?! I shook my head. No. I can't keep thinking that way! I just have to keep healing and keep trying to wake her up!  
"Pascal!" I shouted "Wake up, damn you stupid girl!"

Looking around me, I found what looked to be a blanket and rushed over. With all the lack of blood she was suffering, I couldn't very well let her freeze to death! I grabbed it and quickly wrapped it around her. The bleeding from her head had stopped but she still wasn't waking up. This is the end. My affection for this girl has brought about her untimely end. This is all my fault.

I could feel the tears in my eyes begin to spill out and fall on her cheek. I was helpless. I was useless. I was the most horrible being on this planet!

Suddenly, I heard her groan and make a slight movement. Hope then surged throughout my body "Pascal?!" Her eyes slowly opened, revealing her brilliant amber eyes. "Pascal, are you ok?!" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Wah... What happened?" She asked quietly.

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh of relief "You fell while trying to get down from the valkines..."

"Oh..." she said and started to look around.

"I'm so sorry..." I apologized "It was my fault, I never should have demanded you get down. I should have let you do whatever you needed to do without rush."

She then looked back up at me, touched her cheek with her right hand and looked at it.  
"Huh?" She looked back up at me again, extended her arm and wiped away what little tears I had remaining and smiled "I never thought id see the day when Big Bad Mr. Lieutenant Oswell would cry."

Heat began to creep upon my face and I looked away "W-w-well... What type of reaction should I have after witnessing my friend fall from such a great height?!"

Her eyes widened "Friend?!" She slowly sat up, wincing in pain "Did I just hear right?"

Oh no, I shouldn't have said that. Now here it comes...  
"Did you just finally call me your friend?!" Her smile widened and she threw her arms around me" Awwww! Little Bro!"

I could feel my face get hotter and I desperately tried to pry her from me "P-pascal, stop! Get off me!" I struggled.

"Awwww this is so awesome!" She chirped "We are finally, officially, friends and stuff!"

"N-no! That's not what I meant!"

"Sure it is!" She said when I finally managed to pull her off "We're friends~"

I got up and turned away, hiding my face. I couldn't seem to get over the shock of her touching me. This was ridiculous. I was ridiculous. I needed to do something, and something quick before this continues "A-all I meant was it would have been horrible if I had been responsible for your death!" I couldn't look at her. This was too much.

She began to laugh and removed the blanket from around her "Sure, sure. Whatever you say Mr. Macho-man-can't-have-any-friends" Well, at least she was well enough to joke around... "Where did this blanket come from, anyway?" She asked.

"I found it over there." I said still not facing her, but pointing in the direction in which I found the blanket.  
"Ahhhh... I get it!" She yelled "Fourier must have left it for me! Awww, my big sis! Always looking out for me..."

I cleared my throat and could feel the redness leave my face "Y-yes well... are you feeling ok?" I asked as I turned back around "You aren't going to pass out again, are you?"

Pascal touched the spot on her head where her wound had been and winced in pain "Yeah, I think im fine but dang! My head hurts!"

"Well, that is to be expected from hitting it on your way down." I stated, pushing my glasses back into place once again. "I think it would be best if we left here and I had a medical examiner look at you."

Pascal made a painful looking face and waved her hands "Noooo, No That's ok! I'm fine!"

"You most certainly are not fine, Pascal!" I yelled "You just fell 20 feet and were unconscious!"

"Yeah, I know, but im fine!" She said, trying to convince me "I'm fit as a fiddle! 100% completely fine! No need to have some doctor examine me."

She was being ridiculous. How can she think she's fine?! She could have a concussion! She could have internal damage, for all I know!

I walked over to her and grabbed her wrist "We're leaving and finding you a doctor."  
"Noooo!" She whined "I'm fine, I promise I'm fine!"

"You can't possibly be fine after such a fall, Pascal!"

"You healed me, right?" She asked, managing to pull herself away from me.

"Y-yes... so what?"

"Then I'm most definitely fine!" She smiled, although still looking nervous.

"You can't just assuming I healed all the damage!" I stressed "I would feel much better if a professional looked at you."

Pascal smiled widely again "Awwww, you ARE worried about me!"

Frustrated, I turned away again. There was no reasoning with her. Then an idea crept into my mind. It was perfect. Time to pull out my trump card "Well then, You can just stay here and I'll go get Fourier. I'm sure she will be able to convince you to go..."  
"NO!" She ran up to me "NO! You can't do that!"

I could feel a smirk come over my face "And why not?" Although I knew perfectly well why not. Out of all the people in the world, Pascal's sister would have been far more angrier than even me. She was the only one Pascal would ever listen to... and possible the only thing she feared.

"I'll go, I'll go, Ok?" Pascal said, pulling on the sleeve of my uniform "Just don't go getting Fourier."

"Then will you stop this nonsense and come with me back to Zavhert?" I knew I had won. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier.

"Yeah..." She said, defeated. "Just let me get my things."

I nodded my head and watched as the young Amarcian scurried to pick up the tools lying around and stuffed them in her bag. It was unlike her to tidy up... I wonder why? Maybe she didn't want the Fendel soldiers touching her things. I know if I was in her case, I would have such a fear. Pascals inventions in the hands of unworthy and untrained men. I shake at thought.

She then wrapped her scarf around her neck and gave me the 'victory' sign "Alright, ready to go!"

A few hours had passed since leaving the Fendel mountains and I could feel the wind pick up. The temperature had to have dropped below zero and I couldn't help but shiver. Oh how I couldn't wait to get back home! To the warm, bright sunshine. To the dry and welcoming air. How could anyone want to live in such a cold place like this? They had to be insane! And with that thought, I glanced down at my familiar companion. She, as always, was all smiles. Kicking up her feet as she walked, without a care in the world. As if id didn't even matter that she could have been inches from death just a few hours ago. So carefree...  
"Soooo... How's Strahta?" She started, trying to make conversation. The awkward silence must have made her uncomfortable.

"it's fine."

Another few minutes of awkward silence and then...

"Have you heard from Asbel?"

"No." I replied blandly. "It hasn't been that long since we all separated."

Pascal face turned from happy to somewhat frustrated. Why was she so concerned for him? Then I remembered. Lambda. How could I forget that such a being now resided in my brother.

"Gosh, why do you have to be so cold?" She snapped.

I considered making a joke about the temperature however... now probably wouldn't have been the most appropriate time for that. "I don't know what you mean." Was the only thing I could think to say.

"Aren't you even a little bit worried about him?"

"Well..." I started, walking a little bit slower and more at her pace "I'm sure he has everything under control."  
"But what if he doesn't?" She was becoming persistent "What if he turns out to be another Richard?!"

I stopped and looked at her. "After traveling with my brother for such an extended period of time, have you noticed nothing about him?"

"Huh?"

"He is incredibly stubborn." I replied and started to walk again "I'm sure Asbel is just fine."

Pascal started to hurry after me "Yeah... I guess your right." Glancing over again, I could see her friendly smile planted on her face again. "And im sure IF anything went wrong, Sophie is there to help take care of it, ya?"

I didn't respond and continued at my normal pace. There was no need for a response. Asbel can take care of himself. He has to if he intends on becoming a successful Lord of Lhant. After all, how could he take care of a whole town if he can't even take care of himself?

"You think Cheria is having fun healing it up in Barona?" She asked playfully out loud.

"Honestly Pascal, I have no idea."

She frowned again "You're such a grump sometimes..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

And with that, the talking ceased.

When we got to Fendel, I could already see the townspeople setting up the decorations. Festive black and red ribbons adorned on buildings and lamp posts. The people seemed happy enough. It is a crazy thought that all of this came from Pascals creations... She's really managed to maintain her connection with the common people of Fendel quite well.

"Wow!" she shouted and started running around "This is awesome!"

"Come on, Pascal, we don't have time for sight seeing." Although... it was amusing to watch her twirl around excitedly, dancing in place. "We'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow when the festival actually starts."

"Aww... I guess." She hung her head, defeated again.

"Lets just get this over with." I sighed.

After checking in to the Inn in Zavhert, I urged Pascal to stay in the room and I would do my best to find a practical physician. With a few minutes of debate, she finally agreed, pouted, and stayed in the room. I could only hope she would be there when I returned.

While walking along the icy road, I couldn't help but think about my current situation. Pascal could have died in front of me, but instead she is up in... _our_ room, sulking like a child. I wondered what would had happened if I hadn't decided to show up. What if she was destined to fall anyhow?... Oh I couldn't bear the thought! I could feel the pain in my best growing again. I hate this feeling. I hate all of this. Such useless emotions were not becoming of a Strahtan Lieutenant! Hopefully I would be able to cast aside my feelings for her after this and after returning home. Surely, I will have plenty of work at my desk and when the time calls for it, I will have plenty of hard fights ahead of me with my troops. Soon, these pitiful feelings will be a thing of the past!

Eventually I found a suitable physician and escorted him to the room. I held my breath as I opened the door, afraid that she wouldn't be there... but lucky for me she still was. In fact, she was passed out on the bed with the most stupid expression on her face.

The doctor came over, woke her up and begun a series of tests on her while scolding her for falling asleep.

"Did you realize that if you have a serious enough concussion, falling asleep could mean a coma?" the older man scolded her "It was not smart letting yourself fall asleep like that, young woman."  
"Awww Doc, I'll be fine!" She shrugged off.

"Do you need me to leave the room?" I asked him, unfolding my arms.

"No, no" He said looking over to me with a smile "I think we're done here. She will have a nasty bruise on her head, but nothing more."

"See, Little Bro! I told you!" Pascal said, crossing her legs on the bed and playfully rocking back and forth "Nothing to worry about!"

"Ah, I see!" The doctor said in revelation "So you're her brother?"

I pressed my fingers against my forehead "No, I'm not." I corrected and signed heavily. I could see a wave of confusion come over his face but he said nothing. "Thank you, Doctor. That will be all."  
"Well if you need anything else, you know where to find me." He said with a smile as I paid him and he went left the room.

I waited for him to close the door before I shot a nasty look at her. Noticing she jumped "What?!"

"I have told you countless time..." The frustration grew in my voice "Stop calling me, "Little Bro"! I am NOT your brother!"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. But so what?" She was clueless. Just like her. "I think it sounds fine to me!"

Yes, of course it would sound nice to you... It makes my insides twist every time you refer to me as that! I don't want my love interest referring to me as family! I sighed heavily again and turned around, shaking my head. Now I know exactly how Cheria feels when he refers to us all as siblings... even though she is unrelated to us. Poor Cheria. I feel for you, I really do...

"Well now that, that's all done with" I heard Pascal begin "Lets go and get something to eat!"

Food didn't sound half bad. "I suppose that would be a good idea." I said, raising my hand to my chin "I havent eaten since before I arrived here."

Pascal jumped up from the bed and grabbed her things "Well then, let's go!" She twirled around and ran out the door.

"P-pascal! Wait!" I ran after her.

Just as we got outside the Inn, I could see her run to a stand selling what looked to be chocolate covered bananas. Since when did they start selling those here? Was it just for the festival? Oh well, it mattered not. I walked over there, grabbed her by the arm and found a regular restaurant.

After eating my fill and listening to her jabbering about random nonsense, we left back to the inn for the night... and that's when my fears really started to hit me.

I stood there in the doorway and watched as she threw her belongings to the ground and jump on the bed. Smothering her face into the pillow she murmured what sounded like "I love fluffy pillows!"

There were two beds in the room. What was I so worried about? it's not like we hadn't slept in the same area before. Everything would be fine. it's just Pascal and I... Alone. In a room. Alone... I could feel myself beginning to sweat.  
"I'm going to bathe."I said, going through my bag for a change of clothes. I needed some place away from her to calm down.

"Y'okay! Have fun!" She shouted, her face still in the pillow.

"Please be set and ready for bed by the time I come back." I told her and she waved me off.

The bath water felt fantastic on my cold skin. Not too hot, and not too cold. Just what I needed to warm me up and calm me down. I felt foolish. What was I even worried about? it's just Pascal. I'm sure when I get back into the room she will be sound asleep on her bed. All tangled in the blankets with a sloppy but cute expression on her face. Although.. I wish she would bathe too. Who knows if her sister even managed to force her to bathe? She smells the same was the last time I was near her. I wonder when that smell stopped bothering me...

Closing my eyes, I rested my head back on the tub. Could she really use water such as this to flow through pipes and give heat off? It sounded so easy. So delicate. It was honestly ingenious if she managed to pull it off successfully. Only time would tell...

Getting out of the tub, I managed to wrap a towel around me before I heard banging on the bathroom door "Hey Little Bro!" I heard her shout and nervousness started to overwhelm me "I have such a great idea!"

"P-pascal! I'm bathing! What could possibly be so important as to have you bother me in such a.. private time?!"

Her voice was muffled through the door "What if I did the exact same thing to the valkines in Strahta?! But backwards!"

I could barely hear her but I managed to make most of it out "What in the world are you talking about?!" I demanded, searching around the sink for where I left my glasses.

Suddenly the bathroom door burst open "If I can make a heating system by using the fire eleth from Forbrinner, why can't I make a _cooling_ system from the water eleth in Duplemar?!"

It took a moment to let what just happened sink in. Here I am, in only but a towel. Here she is, standing in front of me. I put on my glasses and stared at her. Her face went from beaming with a smile to the shock of the situation.  
"Uh... Yeah, my bad." She said and walked out of the room.

My body turned a dark crimson and I stood there in shock. I found my glasses and put them on, looking at myself in the foggy mirror. Did that really just happen? Did she really just see me in such a... indecent state? Oh My God... Why did I think staying at this Inn with her, alone, would be a good idea? If it were back the way it was before; if we were still with everyone else, I'm sure Malik or Cheria would have stopped her before she made such irreversible mistake. I wanted to bang my head against the sink but managed somehow to keep myself still. This was going to be the worst night sleep ever.

It took a few minutes to gather my thoughts and put of a straight face before I left the bathroom, fully dressed. Pascal sat there with a notebook and pencil in hand, jotting down her ideas and making a diagram of what I can only assume was the idea she just presented to me. I casually got in my bed, turned off my side lamp and pulled the blankets over my face before she started talking again.  
"Ohhhhhh! I'm so excited! I know if I can totally get the pipes fully functional all over Fendel, I can totally do the same thing for Strahta!"

I knew she was baiting me, but I wasn't going to bite. I had, had enough talking and awkward situations for a lifetime. It was time to sleep.

"don't you think it's the best idea ever?!" She continued.  
I am not taking your bait, Pascal. I will not.

"Right?! RIGHT?! Oh my God this is soooooo awesome!"

"Will you just shut up and go to sleep!" I yelled, uncovering my face.

She looked shocked for a moment and then quite displeased "Whats up with you all of a sudden?"

Was that seriously all she could manage to say after what just happened?! Could she seriously pretend as if nothing ever happened? As if she didn't see me almost nude? All I could do was gape in amazement at this woman. I'm fully aware that I was also just trying to act casual and go to sleep but... this was infuriating.

"Pascal..." I slowly and calmly started as I gathered all my strength to not lash out again "Please turn the light off and go to sleep. I want to hurry up and get tonight, and tomorrow over so I can promptly return back to Strahta and begin all the work I have waiting for me."

She frowned, looked down at her pad of paper and then back at me. Suddenly she pounded her hand with her fist as if coming to an astonishing realization "Ohhh, I get it! You're just embarrassed because I saw you in a towel!"

I stared at her blankly for a moment, then turned back around and recovered myself with my blanket. I had no response. I could feel my face turning red again just remembering what happened moments ago. How could she not be as embarrassed?!

"don't worry about it, Little Bro! it's not like it's something I havent seen before."

What? What does she mean? Has she really seen _other_ men in such a state before? I had no courage to ask her.

I could hear her start to giggle "Relax, you were just a guy in a towel. Totally normal."

How was I honestly supposed to relax at a time like this? Now, not only has the woman I have feelings for seen me in a indecent way, but she's telling me that she has seen such a site before and that it's normal? In what country is it normal for men to walk around unclothed?! I could feel my whole body start to become hot with embarrassment and frustration.

Then I heard a dreadful noise. I could hear her get out of her bed and walk towards me.

"You gonna be ok?" Her voice was sympathetic. I would not look. I will not look at her. I do not want to see the face she is making. I do not want her to see the face I am making.

"I think it would be best if you would go back in your bed, turn the light off and go to sleep, just as I am trying desperately to do. Please, for the love of all that is good in this world, go to sleep." Was what I mustered out.

She let out a large sigh, "Y'okay, if that's what you really want."

"Yes, it is what I really want."

And with that, she went back to her bed. I could hear her noisily putting her belongings away and then finally turning off the light. I wanted to tell her good night. I wanted to from the bottom of my heart but it wouldn't come out.

The next morning I awoke with the sound of loud obnoxious music outside my window. I uncovered myself and began to search for my glasses until I had realized I slept with them on. I took them off and began to examine them, hoping they were not damaged in any sort of way. As a child, when I was first prescribed glasses, I had carelessly falls asleep many times with them on until one day I awoke with them bent and broken. My father was quite angry and lectured me for hours on how irresponsible I was. Never wanting to have to hear it again, I made it a point to always make sure I took them off before sleeping... of course, last night was a much different matter. Clearly I was so frustrated and embarrassed that I couldn't even remember to take them off. Fortunately, my glasses were well in tact.

I peered around the room, looking for my companion but found that she was gone. Sometime while I was sleeping she must have gotten up and left. Her things were still thrown around the room though, so hopefully she intended on returning.

Getting up, I could feel a slight pain in my back. Fantastic. Not only did I just have probably the most uncomfortable nights sleep of my life but I managed to sleep in such an odd position that I now have a cramp in my back. Could this morning get any worse?!

The music blared loudly. It was most annoying. I walked over to the window to see what was going on outside. Many people were gathered, in festive-type clothing. Laughing and walking amongst themselves. I could see the band in the distance, playing the horrible music that was now giving me a headache. Of course the morning would get worse, why did I even question the possibility?

Just then the room door flew open again. I quickly turned around and saw Pascal standing there, with the biggest bunch of bananas in her arms that I had ever seen.

"Hey! You're finally up!" She chirped as she walked towards me, handing me a banana "Want?"

"No, thank you." I said and turned back around to the window "I have never been too particularly fond of them, myself."

I could hear her groan behind me "How can you NOT like bananas?"

Ignoring the question I decided to ask one of my own. "Where were you off to so early in the morning?"

"Early?" She sounded confused "it's like, 10am!"  
10 am?! Are you serious?! "Pascal!" I groaned "How could you let me oversleep like that?!"

She cocked an eyebrow at me "And how would I know when you wanted to get up?"

I quickly moved her aside and went for my belongings, piling them all back in my bag. "I need to hurry up and find Chancellor Igen so I can give him my mission and leave this God forsaken city."

"Awwww!" She sounded quite disappointed "But you just got here! And we were having so much fun!"  
"We?!" I turned back around and faced her "WE have had no such fun! Maybe you have been having fun but I have not! I have a mission to carry out and I'm leaving to do just that!"

Pascal face looked very unhappy, yet she still stuffed her face with more bananas "You're such a party pooper, ya know?" she said with a mouthful.

"Call me whatever you want, im leaving." I said as I turned heel and walked out of the room, leaving her standing there.

I left the inn and hurried into the main plaza where I could see soldiers setting up a podium where the Chancellor was probably going to have his speech. I felt like I couldn't possibly get there fast enough. This mission needed to be over! I needed to go home and leave all of this ridiculousness behind me.

"Hey, Hubert!" I could hear Malik greet from behind me "Did you ever find Pascal?"

Just the thought of her made me mad again. I tried to keep my composure however, nothing ever gets passed the Captain. His face showed his amusement quite well. "Ah, looks like you did."

"And what gave you that impression?" I inquired.

"Well, considering the annoyed look on your face, and you running in the opposite direction of her, I can easily assume." He smirked "Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened!" I raised my voice slightly, however unable to conceal my feelings "And even if something _had_ happened, it would be none of your business!"

"Heh, well if your going to be that way..." but before Malik could finish, Pascal ran into him with a thud. He turned around and helped her up "Where are you hurrying off to?" He asked.

Pascal rubbed her head and looked over at me "Why did you leave without me?!"

Malik looked over at me as well with another amusing smile on his face "Yes Hubert, why_ were _you leaving without her?"

I let out another yell of frustration "I am Not here to leisurely enjoy this festival! I am simply trying to accomplish my mission!"

"Geez, Little Bro" Pascal started, still rubbing her head "You're sounding like a broken record."

"Now, now, you two. don't fight" Malik interjected, as if it were needed. Which it wasn't. It was always like him to poke his nose into my affairs. He was becoming just as bad as Cheria.

"When is the speech supposed to start?" I asked him, completely ignoring his statement.

"The speech is scheduled to start around noon-ish, I believe."

"Good. I don't need to waste anymore time." I said and readjusted my glasses. This will all be a thing of the past. Noon is only about an hour away.

Malik turned to Pascal "So, do you have your speech all ready as well?" He asked her.

Pascal? Speech? This was the first I was hearing about this.

"Yeah... somewhat. I kinda started to write it and then got really distracted but im sure everything will work out." She smiled and put her arms behind her head. Always so irresponsible.

"What is your speech going to be about?" I humored her.

"I'm just gonna be explaining how my new contraption works. The pipes, the valkines. Y'know, that kinda stuff." She explained as she scratched her leg with her foot "Should be simple enough."

"And what will you do if people start asking you questions, like how it works?" Hopefully me asking her this would enlighten her about her ridiculous notion of things just working themselves out.

"I'll just answer them, I guess"  
"And what if they don't understand all your made up words and silly explanation? Then what?" I continued.  
Pascal scowled "Then I'll just have to try my best at making them understand. Geez! Why are you so grumpy all the time?!"

"Yeah Hubert, Why _are_ you so grumpy all the time" Malik chuckled.

I crossed my arms "I- I am NOT grumpy all the time!"

"Ya, you like so are!" Pascal retorted.

"Enough of this," I growled "I'm going to find something to eat, and hopefully by that time I can speak to Chancellor Igen." And with that I stormed off. Those insuffering people! Who do they think they are, making such accusations?!

I looked around the city. Decorations where everywhere. People crowded in groups and it was almost impossible to find some place to eat. I understand they are excited about whats to come from Pascal's invention but this is too much. A festival? Speeches? Why not just accept their good fortune with modesty and be on with it?

Finally, I happened upon a food stand selling fried foods. It wasn't the most appetizing looking food but it would do. The prices were outrageous! But such as to be expected at a festival. Events like this help the economy grow. Who am I to judge their prices?

Then I heard a most pleasant sound. The sound of a bell tolling noon. It seemed like every time the bell rung, it brought relief to my cold, stressed body. I hurried back to the plaza where Malik and Pascal where no where in sight. It was quite crowded, although also as expected. Common people gathered in groups, chatting excitedly while soldiers helped support order among them. I noticed the Chancellor in the distance, surrounded by what I expect to be his personal attendants. I hurried up to them.

"Excuse me, Chancellor?" I called to him, as Fendelian soldiers moved aside. They didn't need ask who I was, clearly my uniform told it all. If not the uniform, I had been here many times with my brother and the others.

"Ah, Lieutenant Oswell" He said in his harsh voice "Nice to see you again."  
"Likewise, sir." I said, steadily.

"Have you come to enjoy the good news?"

"No, im afraid not." I corrected "I am here as a personal envoy for President Paradine."

"Oh yeah?" Igen straightened himself out "What does he have to say?"

Such arrogance... I couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Strahta is currently faring well against the constant monster attacks and no longer needs assistance from your men."I explained calmly "We thank you for your help, and hope for future cooperation."

Chancellor Igen stroked his long black beard "I see. I will pull my troops back immediately. Im glad we could be of assistance"

I bowed respectively "Strahta greatly appreciates the help, Sir."

Just then, a soldier came up to the Chancellor and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and sent the man away "Well then, it would seem it's time for the speech to start." He looked back at me "I hope you stay and enjoy the festival, Lieutenant."  
I shook my head "I'm afraid I am expected back at Strahta as soon as possible. As much as I would like to stay and enjoy everything Fendel has to offer, I have to decline."

Chancellor Igen chuckled a moment and then met my eyes "Well then, see you get back to Strahta safely."

"Thank you." I said once more, turned heel and left.

It had become much more crowded then it was about 10 minutes ago. I found much difficulty guiding my way through all the people. All the bumping, pushing and shoving was incredibly uncomfortable but I eventually managed through it. Once out of the mass of people, I turned around and could see the big burley man mount the podium and begin his speech. To the left of him, I could see Pascal and her tiny figure. I felt a smile creep on to my face. Although the time here was very uncomfortable, it was still nice to see her. It almost made me wish I could stay and hear her speech... _almost_. She looked so small up there. So cute. So innocent, as she scratched her leg with her foot in nervousness. If I were anyone else but me, it might actually cheer her on and give her words of encouragement... but alas, that is something I am incapable of without stumbling all over myself.

And with that, I found a turtlez and headed back to the harbor. Finally, I was going back home.

(Authors Note: Wow, i really didnt expect that chapter to be so long! Like, holy crap! Anyways, hope you liked the chapter and i hope you continue to read my story :) Please review as it helps me to continue wanting to write xD)


	7. Chapter 7

The next few months were very uneventful. Upon returning back to Strahta after informing Fendel of the Presidents decision, I went straight back to my office where I found a mound of paperwork waiting for me. Every little thing you could think of. New recruit papers, background checks, new ideas of all kinds, new mission locations, even new slight adjustments to our uniforms. All very boring but all very important.

From time to time it would make me think back to my journey with everyone and how I actually wished it was still going on. Once a very annoying, taxing journey now seemed oddly enjoyable. At least I was away from my desk. It also reminded me that I still had yet to have a vacation of any kind. Then again, where would I even go? Although the thought of revisiting Fendel again was nice, the only pro of that was seeing Pascal. The cons outweighed the pro's significantly. I could go to Windor, however, what would I even do there? I could visit Richard, although that thought seemed mildly uncomfortable. He had once been our enemy and even before then, I only knew him from a distance. He was Asbel's friend, not mine. I could go back to Lhant but that thought seemed more uncomfortable than the other two! I had gotten letter from Asbel recently explaining that now he had come of age and accepted his title of Lord of Lhant, mother had been parading pictures of women in front of him in hope he would pick a wife. The mere thought of my brother settling down was a laugh! And even if he ever decided to, everyone knew who he would pick. I don't know why my mother even bothers, really. I was starting to just think she wanted grandchildren to dote on. Thank goodness it was him and not me. And to think, I was once jealous of him! Ha!

Feeling a slight chill, I got up and closed the window behind me. I had opened it earlier on the account of the stuffiness in here but the sun had started to go down and the breeze of a cool evening was approaching. Then I heard a knock on my door.  
"You may enter." I informed the unknown visitor.

A soldier walked in and bowed "The President requests your presence, sir."

"Did he tell you what about? I am very busy." I responded coldly.

"No, sir. He just told me to deliver this message."

"Thank you, you may leave." And with that the soldier bowed again and left my office.

How strange... what could he possibly want of me at this time of night? Oh well, at least it gets me out of this room.

After about a few minutes of picking things up and reorganizing all my paper work, I left to the Presidents Palace. I noticed that it was much colder than normal and even made me shiver a bit. Very odd for weather in Strahta.

The walk there was very unpleasant. I could feel the weight of exhaustion creeping up on me with every step. I knew it was late and I had been working nonstop for quite a while, but this was getting ridiculous. Maybe I really did need a vacation? Or even just a day or two of rest. With the random... _uncomfortable_ dreams I was having lately... my sleep hasn't been all that well either. I had been thinking way too much about _her_... but there wasn't much else to think about when sitting idly at my desk. A few hours of paper work here, a few hours of thoughts there, more paper work, possibly a break or two to eat... My life had become very boring. I'm sure her life was just as eventful as ever. With tinkering with Forbrinner and setting up Fendel's heating system, I'm sure she has plenty on her plate.

I could see the Presidents door in front of me. I stood for a moment, straightened my uniform and knocked.  
"You may enter." I could hear him say from behind the door.

Walking in, I noticed my father standing besides the President. This had become a normal thing as well, as of late. As much as I knew there were on much better terms... this didn't bode well with me. What could my father have schemed up now? Well, hopefully it didn't involve me.  
"You called for me, Mr. President?"

His smile widened "Yes, I did." He then looked to my father and asked him to leave.

Mr. Oswell pushed his glasses up the length of his nose, glanced at me, and then left the room.

"Sit down a moment Hubert, I have some things I would like to discuss" He said, motioning to the chair in front of him. I gladly accepted it.

"I have been quite pleased with your work, Hubert and might possibly see a promotion for you in the near future. However..." He continued... I didn't like the sound of this "Your father has brought something... _important_ to my attention."

Oh God... I was hoping this had nothing to do with him. This won't be good. His ideas are never good, especially when I am involved...

"And what might that be, Sir?"

"Hubert, you will be 18 years old soon, am I correct?" He asked, standing boldly.

"Y-yes.." Oh please don't go where I think this is going...

"Well I think now would be a good time to start thinking about your future. Not just your future in the Strahtan military, but your future as a man. Do you know what I'm talking about, Hubert?"

I pushed my glasses back up the length of my nose and lowered my head slightly "Yes. I think I do."

"Good!" He cheered "After speaking with your father for quite sometime about this, we came up with the most marvelous ideas!"

I was pushed to my feet "Sir, I'm sure you and my father have the best intentions but right now I do not feel the time is right-"  
"Let me finish, Hubert! I haven't even gotten to the best part!" He interrupted, still smiling widely "I can see a wonderful future for you, but your future isn't the only thing I have been thinking about lately. My daughter will also becoming of age soon and I would like nothing more then for her to wed a respectable, noble man with a bright career ahead of him!"

Suddenly the room started spinning and I stumbled forward, holding on to his desk. I closed my eyes and held my forehead in my right hand.

"I know, I know..." He continued "This must have come to a shock to you. I know I was quite shocked at first when your father suggested-"  
"So this was his idea?" I murmured.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He asked. I could hear concern in his voice.  
I shook my head and straightened myself again, although I could barely make eye contact.

"No. No sir, it's not." I cringed. Of course it was! Who was_ he _to suggest my future?! That man knows absolutely nothing about me! He is only doing this so that _his_ name goes up in lights! So that it brings more fortune to the family! He doesn't give a damn about me!

The President cleared his throat and then continued on with the conversation, however I couldn't hear anything he was saying. The room started to spin and I could feel my stomach churn with distaste. I thought of her. I could only think of her! I couldn't bare the thought of marrying another woman! Especially while I still had these feelings...

"Hubert... Are you ok?" Was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

What felt like moments later, I opened my eyes. I was in my bed with nurses running around the room. I could feel something wet on my forehead. Touching it, I could feel it was a damp cloth. What the hell...?

I sat up and looked around. "What is going on?" I inquired to one of the nurses.

"Oh Sir!" She said, running to my side "You had passed out cold in front of the President!"  
"I did... what?"

The door opened and my father walked in, looking more disgusted than usual.

"I cannot believe you!" He shouted "Why did this happen?! Why out, out of all the time in the world, did you have to go and make yourself sick?!"  
"Sick?" I had no idea what was going on, or why I passed out.

"Yes! Sick! You're sick, Hubert!" He continued to shout "With all your lack of sleep and malnutrition, you worked yourself up a fever and passed out right in front of President Paradine! Sometimes I seriously think you do this just to embarrass me!"  
Of course he would think that. Of course, it was my _intention_ to work so hard I made my body _collapse_ in the middle of a discussion with the President of Strahta! What _other_ possibility could there be?! I did this all to embarrass _him_! The nerve of his pampas prick!

Mr. Oswell then looked to the nurse "What is his temperature at now?"

"101.7F, Sir." She promptly responded.

"Well at least thats better than earlier" He said, sighing as he walked over to me "Earlier, you were at 103.5F!"

My head still felt heavy. This was just all too much to take in. My work, the Presidents proposal, Pascal, this fever. Please, just kill me now!

"How long have I been out?" I asked, removing the damp cloth.

"Nearly 10 hours." He scoffed, looking at his watch "Almost 11, actually."

I removed the bed sheet and began to get up, but unfortunately was pushed back down by my father. "You will not be leaving this bed!" He commanded.

"I have far too much paperwork still left to do"I said, fruitlessly trying to get back to my feet once more.

"That will have to wait, you need to rest." Oswell said, pushing me back down on my bed for a second time. He was getting on my last nerve. "You will be departing for Windor in a few days for a meeting."  
"What for?" I asked, with a hint of resentment in my voice.

"The countries of Strahta, Windor and Fendel are all gathering for a meeting regarding these nova beasts that still roam." He explained "I would have thought we had exterminated them all by now, however that doesn't seem to be the case. The problem still persists, here and in the other countries."

"Great!" I sighed "Just what I need, another trip!"

"Is that a hint of sarcasm?!" He yelled.

A hint? I thought I had made it quite obvious. This made me laugh "Honestly? Yes." I responded "However maybe this would be good for me. I have been thinking I need a break from my desk, even if just for a conference."

Mr. Oswell then threw the damp rag back on my face and headed to the door "Well, just hurry up and get better! I don't need you getting the King of Windor sick with whatever you have!" and with that, slammed the door.

A nurse quickly came to my aid "Is there anything I can get you, sir?"

I sighed and covered my face with my arm "No... Just leave me to my thoughts."  
"Sir." She bowed and quickly left the room, along with the other nurses.

Just when I thought bordem was the worst of my issues! Now I'm bound for Windor with the pressing matter of the Presidents proposal on my mind! I don't need this! What do I do? I can't very well reject his offer... but that's not what I want. I would probably even receive a promotion if I did accept! It would definitely help my careers future as well as our family name. I might even be President myself if I accept... No! What am I even thinking?! I have been hanging around my father way too much! What I need to think about is my own happiness and it is not with some woman I have never met! But then again, who's to say it's with the woman I love either? What future could possibly come from _that_? I could see it now... hopelessly being pulled right and left to go on varies adventures with her. Having to listen to her ramble on about her ideas. Forcing her to take baths every night... although maybe that wouldn't be so bad... WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! Of course it would be bad! All of this is bad!

Frustrated, I grabbed the glass of water sitting at my bedside and drank it. The cool, refreshing liquid felt wonderful going down. When was the last time I even drank anything? Maybe I havent been taking very good care of myself...

I then got up, turned off my bedroom light, stripped off my uniform and laid back down. Why did Mr. Paradine have to make such a proposal?...

And such was my final thought before returning back to sleep.

_The water around me was warm. I was in the bath back in Fendel. Looking around, I could barely just make it out. This was most certainly the same inn bath. Why was I back here?_

_I could hear the rambling of an unusual woman outside my bathroom door. What was she saying? Something about an idea that could help Strahta. What was this? An familiar feeling came over my body and I could feel my face getting red. I then instantly knew this scene and what was coming next. The door burst open and the Amarcian woman stood before me rambling on and on, ignoring the fact I was naked in the tub! Had she no shame? I felt a ringing in my ear. I couldn't make out what she was saying. I wanted to hurry out and find something to cover myself yet my body wouldn't move. I sat there, wide eyed as she continued to walk towards me._

_Then the sound became clear._

_"Ya know, if you married me I could move to Strahta and work on your guys valkines!" She shouted with a smile, bending over the tub and swishing the water back and forth._

_"W-what?!" I could finally speak._

_"No?" She asked, tilting her head to the side._

_"I-I-I Didn't say that..." My heart was pounding and suddenly the fear of her seeing me naked started to disappear._

_Pascal frowned "So you think marrying me would be a bad idea?"_  
_"I didn't say that either!"_

_She peered in the water, looking at her reflection "The Presidents daughter is probably much prettier than me, and probably takes many more baths..."_

_"Although the ladder might be true, I most certainly cannot say for certain on her appearance." I could feel Pascals aura growing sadder and it brought back the feeling of when her and her sister got into that fight. She was doubting herself. Why? _

_"Hey Hubert..." She started. Hearing my name with her voice startled me._

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"What do you think is so great about me?" She then looked up at me and stared me straight in the eyes._

_My heart started to pound "W-what? Why would you think I thought anything about you was great at all?!"_

_Suddenly she started removing the straps on her suspenders "I can see the way you look at me..." _

_I turned my head away. I couldn't look. Why was she doing this? What was going on?! "What way would that be?" I shut my eyes as tight as possible. This wasn't right. I didn't like this at all._

_I could hear her clothes fall to the floor. I still dare not look. Next I felt the water move as she got inside the tub with me. _  
_"Is this so bad?" She asked. I managed to slightly open one eye, in curiosity. As much as this wasn't right. As much as I wanted to respect her, and her personal appearance... I am a man. She did willingly come in here with me, didn't she?_

_I sadly couldn't see much. There was far too much steam around us and all I could barely make out was her outline. Coming to the realization that I, a naked man, was in the tub with a naked woman started to give me ideas. Why was she doing this? Did she know how I felt?_

_Pascal started inching towards me "Would it be so bad to be with me for the rest of your life?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her words. I wanted nothing more but to grab her and hold her but I restrained myself._

_"No... That wouldn't be bad." I forced myself to respond._  
_"Why?" The word rang through my ears and repeated itself over and over again._

_"Because..." I opened both of my eyes and clearly looked at her. I could still only see her face, as the steam swirled completely around us... Although, I only really needed to see her face. The rest of her body didn't matter. She was magnificantly beautiful. Her big garnet eyes, her bold smile as she tilt her head sideways in thought or confusion, Her unbrushed white and red hair that lay so obnoxiously around her face. Looking into her eyes I could feel myself become overwhelmed with passion. I wanted nothing more in my entire existence then to continue to see this woman before me. Nothing else mattered. "Because, I'm in love with you."_

_A smile formed on her lips "Little ol' me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What could I have possible done to make you feel that way, Little Bro?" Her smile grew wider. I knew the answer so clear. It made my heart pound faster._

_I whole heartedly smiled back at her "Just be yourself."_

A blinding light awoke me from my blissful sleep. I could hear birds chirping outside. It was morning and I had a job to do.

Getting out of bed was a little challenging. My body was still weak with sickness and wobbling everywhere, but I managed. I redressed myself, packed my things and headed downstairs. Maids greeted me warmly as I passed them in the hall and some even asked about my health. How was I feeling? Honestly, for the first time in a while I was feeling fantastic.

A Turtlez Transport was waiting for me at nearest exit of Yu Liberte and I eagerly boarded it.

The sun felt great on my skin. Warming and welcoming. Hopefully my sickness was going away and was only a one day virus. Normally the bumpy ride of the Turtlez and it's noisy operator would have annoyed me to no end, but today was different. Today was the day I could wake up and realize something beautiful. I was in love with the most amazing woman ever. Someone who never tries to hide her real feelings. Someone who would do anything to help a friend in need. Someone cared for the common people of Fendel so much, she could have died falling of that valkines... even if that was slightly my fault. I needed someone like that in my life. A woman of such brilliance and independence.

I was promptly dropped off at Oul Raye and headed towards the docks. The smells of the sea caught my attention. It reminded me of the trip previous to Fendel. It was quite an uncomfortable trip... but it all ended well, I suppose. At least this time my destination was the green and windy country of Windor. I hadn't seen the King in quite sometime... I hope everything is well there now. No doubt everyone has already moved passed the fiasco with their valkines and Barona is lively once more.

"All aboard!" The sailor shouted "We'll be leaving for Barona port in 5 minutes!"

Strapping my luggage to my back and safetying my weapon, I walked aboard the ship.

"Oh, Hey there Hubert!" A familiar voice called out "I didn't think I'd see you here."  
I looked up and saw Captain Malik, arms crossed, leaning against the railing of the boat.

"Why would you think that?" I called back. "I do live here."

"Yeah, well I wasn't so sure you would be going to Barona today."

"And why's that?" I inquired.

Malik chuckled "No reason in particular."

Narrowing my eyes, I put my things down and looked at him. What was he planning... Surely he knew I would be going to the meeting, just as I knew he would. It was a meeting of all three countries regarding the nova monsters and, as an envoy of the Chancellor, he had to attend.

The boat started to take off and I held on to the railing in front of me.

"You know, I haven't been in Barona for some time either" Malik said, looking out to see "it's a nice change of pace from the cold of Fendel, don't you agree?"

"Indeed. I much prefer Windor over Fendel." I responded, still suspecting this must be going somewhere. Although I respect the man and he has much to offer on the battlefield... He always has something up his sleeve.

"Windor is warm, breezy and lively. Like a happy and beautiful woman that id long for and miss after a long days work... but Fendel on the other hand, Fendel is like a cold angry woman that you'll never be able to please."Malik said as he peered at me "don't you agree, Hubert?"

What the hell kind of question what that?! How would I know anything about that?

I must have had a confused and frustrated expression on my face because the Captain started to laugh. "Which kind of woman would you prefer? Lively, warm and breezy or cold and unforgiving?"

"Well obviously the first one. Why would I want a woman who would scorn me at any given second?" I responded and looked outwards to the sea.

"Well Hubert, all women can be unforgiving..." I could hear him say, although I didn't turn to him. "But with the right about of respect, attention and affection, you could very well find yourself having a wonderful wife."  
"And how would you know anything about that?" I retorted "You've never been married."

Malik put a hand to his chin and scratched at his goatee "Well I suppose your right. I never had the pleasure of being with the woman I love for the rest of my life, however, I have had meaningful relationships."

I laughed and shrugged "couldn't have been that meaningful if they aren't currently ongoing"  
"And who says they aren't?" Malik laughed and a slight smile came across his face.

I'm not entirely sure what that comment bothered me, but it did. Something inside me stirred and I no longer wished to continue this conversation. I began to grab my things and move further inside the ship. "Hubert, where you going?" I could hear him shout behind me.

"I have no intention on continuing a meaningless conversation about your past or current relationship." I responded and stopped. "It is none of my business."

The Captain said nothing, just watched as I left into my own cabin. There, I set down my things and got comfortable. Why did he find the need to tell me such things? What use would I get from hearing about his relationships that failed? How foolish. Although I suppose there is some merit in learning from past mistakes... No, even so, I have no interest in his past mistakes. God knows he probably cheated on many women, forgot about them while he went gallivanting around the world or what have you.

The thought of the Presidents proposal then struck my mind. How would I turn him down? What excuse could I even use? I couldn't very well tell him it was because I would rather marry for love then gain. It would make me sound weak and foolish.

Not too much longer, I could feel the boat jolt as it slowed down heading toward the dock. It seemed as though I had only been sitting here pondering for only a moment, when in fact it had been hours. it's quite amazing how time passes while your stuck in your own head.

I gathered my belongings and left the cabin. Captain Malik was in the same spot I had left him earlier, in the same position.

The change in atmosphere always caught me off guard. The scorching heat had disappeared and what replaced by a humid, warm breeze. You could even smell the flowers off shore, something Strahta didn't have. In the brief moment, it even made me long for my hometown... but just a brief moment.

"Ready to go, Hubert?" Malik asked me, standing straight and walking towards me.

I nodded to him and we both exited the ship accordingly.

The city of Barona was bustling and lively, like always. Women spending their husbands hard earned cash, children playing and teasing each other, shop keepers calling out their sales and so on. We could see the castle in the distance and headed straight for it.

(Authors note: Yeah sorry this update took forever and a day. Lots of drama and work sort of occupied me... all so very exhausting and I just found no time to update. :/ even so, I'm not very satisfied on the length of this chapter but it's better then no update! Unfortunately my child broke yet another laptop charger so it's gonna die n stuff... so i had to update it now...Hope you enjoyed it)


End file.
